A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (AU)La Historia de Nao Kamiya,Acompaña a esta experta Idol,es joven y un poco ingenua aun pero tiene un gran futuro por delante,ademas de estar enamorada de una de sus mas preciadas amigas,sigue su carrera hasta ser una Top idol,sus victorias y derrotas,el apoyo de sus amigas y familia son lo que le ayuda a seguir adelante...(NaoxKaren,UzukixRin,IorixMiki)
1. Sentimientos Cruzados

**Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S,Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **Sin mas disfruten del primer capitulo….**

Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine

Capitulo 1:Sentimientos Cruzados

POV General:

Era una cálida mañana de un 5 de septiembre, Nao se encontraba alistándose para darle una sorpresa a su mejor amiga. Ella se encontraba entusiasmada pero al mismo tiempo un poco tímida fue a ver Karen, la cual estaba lista esperándola para ir a la Preparatoria juntas, iban ambas caminando Nao al no encontrar la forma de cómo darle la sorpresa con el regalo a Karen, pero armándose de valor…

-Nao: Nee Karen me preguntaba si después de clases y de las lecciones con rin podríamos ir a tu lugar preferido.

-Karen: Claro, pero pasa algo? –dijo ella mirándola a los ojos, dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa

-Nao: Noo…noo tranquila todo está bien –dijo toda sonrojada-

Y siguieron su camino, Habían pasado las horas y acabaron los ensayos, Karen siguió notando un poco nerviosa a Nao, pero Nao trato de disimular, y entonces llego el momento ambas habían quedado en ir a un parque, y entonces nao sin pensarlo dos veces después de un momento que llegaron con la cara sonrojada el regalo le entrego.

Nao: Feliz cumpleaños Karen-chan dijo ella entregándole un dije con dos notas musicales entrelazadas, Karen se conmovió con su regalo y la abrazo. Mientras tanto nao mentalmente se encontraba en el séptimo cielo.

Pasado ya todo ese momento Nao la llevo de vuelta a su casa donde aguardaba una fiesta sorpresa que le habían organizado sus amigas y Mika-senpai.

Nao estaba aún nerviosa y Karen se preguntaba por qué lo del regalo ya había sido entregado, ya estaban cerca de casa casi a la puerta entonces nao aprovecho que ella estaba delante de ella y le tapo los ojos y Karen algo sonrojada se preguntaba ella misma que pasaba entonces su puerta de su casa se abrió sola y entonces sorpresa! Se escuchó ese grito de alegría nao dejo de taparles los ojos y entonces vio que todas sus amigas le habían preparado una pequeña fiesta sorpresa Karen lo primero que hizo fue abrasar a nao y luego a las chicas por ese detalle. Todo era tan bello, pero de pronto…

-Nao: Karen, que sucede estas bien -dijo toda preocupada-

-Karen: Nao creo que... –dijo entre tambaleo y se desplomo Karen en el suelo, ella tenía una fiebre alta y las chicas preocupadas juntos a los padres de Karen la llevaron al hospital.

Ella había tenido una recaída. las chicas fueron a visitarla y todas sintieron una sensación de alivio, aunque nao no del todo se sentía bien, ella tenía un pequeño dolor en su corazón se preguntaba que era ese dolor ella misma, y como al ver así a Karen como le dolía mas, pero ella sentía que no pudo darle un buen día en su cumpleaños, así que fue a hablar con los padres de Karen y les dijo que si podría pasar la noche cuidándola, gesto que los padres de Karen apreciaron mucho, aunque Karen no estaba en peligro nao quería aun así acompañarla en este tipo de momentos a su mejor amiga. Así q no se separó de ella y se quedó toda la noche acompañándola

-A la mañana siguiente-

En la mañana siguiente karen despertó, pero dándose cuenta de que a su costado estaba Nao dormida, Karen sonreía al ver a su mejor amiga junto a ella, y justo despertó aunque medio dormida se dio cuenta que karen la había estado mirando durante que dormida medio que se sonrojo e inmediatamente ignorando sus verdaderos sentimientos le pregunto a su amiga…

-Nao: ¿como te sientes? -Le pregunto toda sonrojada-

-Karen: mucho mejor gracias a tu compañía-le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos y le sonreia

Pasaron unos dias y Karen salio del hospital, pero Rin y Nao fueron a recojerla junto a sus padres de karen, Karen dijo: no debieron tomarse esa molestia, a lo que Rin respondio con una sonrisa: no es ninguna molestia, somos amigas no?

todo seguia normal, pero Nao ese dia en su recamara, se preguntaba que fue eso que sintio en el hospital,pues si bien es cierto que en todos estos años habian tenido una hermosa amistad,esto que sentia iba mas alla que eso,por ahora decidio seguir adelantando sus deberes despues se preocuparia por eso,al dia siguiente, todo seguia normal Nao Karen y Rin iban juntas a sus lecciones.

Al finalizar sus lecciones de canto Nao se sentía extraña no sabia que era lo que le sucedía,su corazon latia muy rapido y cada vez que cantaba las letras de la cancion la imagen de su querida amiga se le venia a la mente..

Ignorante de lo que era le preguntó a Rin y Uzuki que podria ser a lo que Uzuki le dijo que podía ser preocupación o admiracion por su amiga Karen pero sin embargo aun asi Rin dijo que podía ser lo mismo y que no se atormentara tanto por eso pero escucharon como se abria una puerta,y llego anastasia una amiga cercana de Nao compañera de Unidad y del proyecto en el que estaban de la nada Anastasia les respondio a su pregunta ya que habia escuchado parte de la conversación diciendo que su amiga Nao estaba enamorada.

A lo que el lado Tsundere de la nombrada salio a flote y con el rostro rojo como un tomate lo negó apenada pero anya fue mas persuasiva en busca de respuestas y les dijo que le gustaba una chica pelinaranja de 16 años habría que ser un completo tonto al no darse cuenta de que ella hablaba de karen a lo que las 3 chicas se sorprendieron pero Rin lo veía venir

Nao un poco insegura de lo que las demás opinaran se puso a llorar por miedo a un posible rechazo o algo peor pero sus amigas la abrazaron y le dijeron que se calmara que era normal que Rin llevaba saliendo con Uzuki desde hace 4 meses y Anya con Minami desde hace unas semanas.

Nao aun confundida meditaba en su recamara, hasta que quiso probar que era lo que sentia por Karen entonces a la mañana siguiente, en ves de su saludo habitual con Karen, la abrazo lo que hizo sentir a Nao una calidez y alegria, pero tambien se sonrojo cuando Karen le pregunto el porque de esa accion tan de repente y luego en la noche despues de las lecciones le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que Karen se sonrojo, y Nao aun con la voz toda temblorosa se despidio..

Salio corriendo dejando a una confundida Karen en la puerta de su hogar mirando como Nao se perdia a lo lejos,despues que Nao tomara un metro y llegara a su casa comio muy alegremente y se fue a su habitacion..

POV Nao:

Me siento muy alegre de haber hecho eso,me ha hecho muy feliz el haberle dado ese beso a Karen-chan…

Pero que hare ahora?

Supongo que debo afrontar lo que siento por ella y confesarle mis sentimientos no me importa que seamos Idols,mas que eso somos amigas desde la secundaria y ella se merece ser feliz despues de todo la conoci en su momento de debilidad..

-Por otro lado en casa de Karen-

POV Karen:

Es raro nunca he visto actuar a Nao-chan asi,sera de tanto que la moleste recientemente que ahora intenta comprar su boleto para que no me vengue de ella o estara preocupada por lo que me paso,ella siempre ha sido asi de sobreprotectora conmigo desde que la conoci..

Jeje me trae nostalgia el recordar eso….

Pero saben senti una calidez que me hizo muy feliz cuando me dio ese abrazo,como decirlo se sentia como si me hubiera transmitido su felicidad a mi,pero aun asi sigue siendo timida para mostrar su verdadera forma de ser delante de los demas…

El amor parecia estar floreciendo entre ellas dos pero uno nunca sabe los retos que la vida te pondra para alcanzar ese amor verdadero.

POV General:

Era un buen dia Nao se sentia muy feliz,rebosante de felicidad el haberle dado ese abrazo a Karen la tenia volando por las nubes,asi que al ser su dia libre decidio salir a pasear por el centro de la ciudad y quien sabe talvez ir a mirar una de esas tendias de anime y juegos que tanto le encantaban,siendo una de las cosas que mas le gustaba hacer pero que mantenia en secreto del resto,mientras que caminaba por las calles de Akihabara estaba tan ensimismada pensando en Karan que tropezo y al no fijarse por donde iba choco con una persona.

-?: Auhh Deberias tener mas cuidado y ver por donde caminas,puedes lastimar a alguien si no estas atenta cielos..

-Nao: Si lo tendre en cuenta disculpame por las molestias…..

-?: Jo,como te atreves a no saber el nombre de la gran Iori-chan

-Iori: no puedo creerlo la gente en estos dias si que es descortes,despues de todo tratar de tener un dia normal alejada del trabajo ya es bastante dificil..

-Nao: espera un momento eres Minase Iori?,una de las legendarias idols de 765pro no puede ser,eres un gran modelo a seguir.

-Iori: Asi que una fanatica quieres un autografo de la mejor idol de japon?,no espera un momento siento que te vi en otra parte(Cartel de Triad Primus detrás de nao)ohh asi que eres miembro de esa unidad llamada Triad Primus veo que no eres cualquier novata inexperta.

-Nao : jeje vaya no pense que serias tan amable normalmente en tus entrevistas o programas de radio sueles enojarte con facilidad o almenos esa impresión das..

-Iori: Si eso parece pero no soy asi,bueno solia serlo cuando era un poco mas pequeña tenia esa tonta mania de ser una Tsundere,pero lo fui dejando poco a poco cuando creci,aun queda algo de eso en mi pero solo cuando me hacen enojar o cuando me disgusta algo..

-Nao: Ya veo,pero normalmente tienes mucho trabajo no es asi?

-Iori: Estoy en mi dia libre y supongo que tu tambien…

-Nao: Si asi es –dijo ella un poco apenada por esa pregunta tan estupida-

-Iori: Ya que tuviste la cortesia de disculparte te invitare a tomar algo a esa cafeteria de alli,has hecho que mi curiosidad despierte asi que quiero saber sobre ti…

Luego de llegar al café y de empezar a hablar de sus trabajos y respectivas productoras,el tiempo que llevaban alli sus amistades y lo que habian tenido que pasar para volverse reconocidas ambas empezaron a hablar de sus razones por las que se volvieron Idols a lo que Nao le dijo a Iori que no era tan buena su historia ella siempre habia gustado de las cosas tiernas y de chica pero su padre a veces la trataba de forma dura y le compraba ropa de chico,claro eso cambio con el tiempo.

El caso es que gracias a eso desarrollo una timidez y inseguridad,la molestaron por un tiempo en la escuela pero cuando aprendio a defenderse a ella y a las debiles se gano el respeto de las demas,y un dia el productor estaba a la salida de su escuela,y la recluto para ser una idol,si bien eran unas grandes instalaciones.

Fue un poco dificil para ella y las chicas de su productora surgir como Idols y alcanzar la fama…

Despues de escuchar esa historia Iori procedio a contarle la de ella,nacida de una familia rica y ignorada por sus hermanos y su padre que eran grandes empresarios y mantenian ocupados con el trabajo un dia su padre la dejo en las puertas de un viejo edificio que decia 765Pro donde conocio al presidente que era amigo de su padre y la contrato como idol…

Le resumio lo demas como habia conocida a las demas chicas de 765pro el ascenso de la productora,con la llegada de su nuevo productor y como consiguieron muchos trabajos,su dificil lucha para que salieran adelante y lo que sufrieron y la satisfaccion de la fama y de haber derrotado a alguien que queria frustrar el ascenso de ellas,asi como tambien le conto de su ultimo concierto y como eso dio origen al 765pro Theater donde ahora tenian muchisimas chicas nuevas en capacitacion para convertirse en el futuro de 765pro…

Despues de escuchar eso Nao estaba maravillada con la historia de Iori,le hizo una señal en forma de respeto a lo que esta le dijo que no era necesario pero aun asi lo hizo..

Luego Iori le invito a su casa a que se divirtieran un poco,decir que Nao estaba sorprendida con la mansion que ella tenia por hogar era poco pero la atendieron muy bien unos peluqueros le arreglaron su cabello,fueron a un spa y estuvieron jugando en una consola de juegos entre muchisimas cosas mas…

Ese dia Nao habia ganado una nueva y muy especial amistad pero a su vez no tenia ni idea de lo que les esperaria en los dias siguientes….

Lo que ambas no sabian es que dos fotografos les habian estado siguiendo y tomaron varias fotos y videos que se podrian prestar para noticias amarillistas o para malentendidos…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Conmocion Mediatica**


	2. La Conmocion Mediatica

**Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S,Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **Ahora Respondiendo a Nuestra Primera Review:**

 **-Night Flying: Si espero que disfrutes de esta historia pues no solo estará el ship principal y sus problemas si no que también habrá muchos mas entre esos el UzuxRin por cierto gran historia la que hiciste de ellas dos te felicito.**

 **Sin mas disfruten del capitulo….**

Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine

Capitulo 2:La Conmocion Mediatica

POV General:

Despues de aquella tarde Nao habia hecho una nueva y preciada amistad la cual era Iori Minase,luego de eso aunque ambas no se dieron cuenta habian sido seguidas por dos paparazzi,los cuales habian ido a su respectivo periodico y revista para sacar una noticia falsa y amarillista.

Nao por su parte iba alegre de vuelta a su hogar y por el camino se topo con Mio y Rin la cual le saludaron y le preguntaron el porque de que no hubiera ido hoy al trabajo a lo que ella un poco apenada solo les dijo que se habia encontrado con una amiga que hace mucho no veia pues claro no podia decirles asi de la nada que habia estado con Iori o causaria un revuelto tremendo.

Pues ciertamente aunque para nuestra querida Nao fuera algo muy normal el ahora tener una nueva amistad con alguien como ella para el mundo de las noticias y de las idols esto podia significar muchas cosas que se podian prestar a tergiversar informacion de manera falsa,lo cual le podria afectar a ella o a su nueva amiga en en sus respectivos trabajos…

Rin y Mio le preguntaron que era todo lo que habia hecho con su amiga para que no llegara al trabajo a lo que ella le dijo que charlaron un rato sobre el pasado y fueron a varios lugares entre otras cosas…

-Rin: Entonces veo que tuviste un buen dia Nao…

-Nao: Se podria decir que si,no te lo agradeci antes pero gracias por cubrirme hoy..

-Rin: No hay de que para eso estan las amigas,sino preguntale a Mio

-Mio: Asi es,el trabajo no es lo unico importante tambien nuestra privacidad y espacio para hacer cosas por fuera del trabajo.

-Nao: Chicas se los agradezco..

-Rin: y nosotras a ti..

-Mio: Ya mañana nos contaras esto con mas detalles pues veo que tienes prisa asi que adios..

-Rin: Adios Nao..

-Nao: Hasta mañana.

Y asi nuestra querida protagonista siguio su camino de vuelta a su hogar y al llegar a casa su madre le estaba esperando,le pregunto que como habia estado su dia en el trabajo a lo que ella contesto que habia sido un buen dia,Nao se dirigio a su cuerta para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama que solia usar cuando estaba en casa,se ponia a pensar que a veces el destino era demasiado caprichoso para hacer las cosas.

Nao fue llamada por su madre a la hora de su cena a lo que esta bajo como siempre lo hacia y le pregunto si su padre alcanzaria a cenar con ellas esta noche a lo que un poco afligida su madre le contesto que no,ya que el era un hombre muy trabajador y ocupado que queria lo mejor para su esposa y su hija.

Las dos siguieron comiendo y despues de terminar Nao se encargo de lavar lo que habia quedado para que su madre no tuviera que encargarse de eso a lo que esta le agradecio a su hija,dandole las buenas noches y se retiro a dormir,mientras que Nao lavaba los platos se habia quedado pensando en lo mucho que habia cambiado la relacion entre ella y Karen al pasar de los años.

Al darse cuenta de esto supo que tendria que actuar de forma calmada y pausada pues si lo hacia muy rapido o si no era directa no solo perderia la oportunidad de un romance si no una muy preciada y querida amistad de años..

Alejando esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza siguio con lo que estaba haciendo y luego de eso se fue a dormir..

-A la mañana siguiente-

En todos los periodicos y revistas se veia la noticia conmocionadora Nao Kamiya miembro de Triad Primus teniendo una salida secreta con la legendaria y famosa Idol de 765pro Iori Minase,dando informacion falsa en la noticia como que ambas estaban pensando en formar un dueto o que una queria unirse a la produccion de la otra,y mientras que Nao y Iori iban a sus respectivos trabajos no se esperaban para nada lo que ocurriria apenas llegaran a sus trabajos.

-346 Production-

Nao habia entrado y algunas de las idols de otros proyectos le miraban de forma extraña y curiosa a lo que ella decidio no tomarles importancia y siguio su camino de vuelta hacia donde estaba la oficina del Proyecto Krone y Cinderella,y al entrar de manera normal cuando Rin y Mio le vieron entrar se congelaron en el acto al igual que Uzuki….

Pues lo que paso a continuacion nadie se lo esperaba para nada Karen salio corriendo hacia Nao y le dio una fuerte cachetada que dejo aturdida a la chica por unos segundos,todas las demas idols en la oficina habian dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para observar lo que habia ocurrido a lo que Nao le dijo a su amiga..

-Nao: Oye eso dolio mucho! Porque me golpeaste?

-Karen: Me parece increible lo que hiciste y que aun asi tengas el descaro de venir aquí como si nada,no te reconozco Nao en lo que a mi concierne no te me acerques nunca mas..

-Nao: Que?

Y despues de eso lo ultimo que vio Nao fue el rostro de Karen lleno de lagrimas y enojada para despues ver como salia por la puerta de la oficina y se perdia a lo que claramente ella estaba igual o peor de confundia y no sabia que sucedia en busca de una explicacion Anya se le acerco y le dijo que se calmara.

-Anya: Nao-chan debes calmarte pues el estresarte con esto solo empeorara la situacion..

-Nao: Pero como quieres que me sienta si yo no he hecho nada y esto acaba de pasar?

-Rin: Nao calmate,te mostrare el porque de la reaccion de Karen y tu me diras si es verdad o mentira lo que aquí dice..

-Nao: Esta bien.

Al pasarle la revista Nao se impresiono y a la vez se indigno pues ciertamente estas fotos fueron sacadas por paparazzis si bien era cierto el que ella habia compartido un dia con Iori,el resto de la informacion era falsa,ella en ningun momento tenia intenciones de dejar 346pro y su amiga tampoco tenia intenciones de dejar 765pro y nadie habia dicho nada de un dueto o de una nueva agencia por lo que se le hacia raro que informacion falsa como esta estuviera pasando como si fuera veridica…

Ella le explico a las demas lo que en realidad habia pasado el dia anterior y como habia conocido a Iori y se habian hecho amigas y despues de discutir un poco el como pasaron el dia juntas,las idols mas pequeñas del grupo les hacia ilusion el escuchar el nombre de tan famosa y querida Idol,mientras que las mayores del grupo y sus amigas y compañeras escuchaban atentamente su relato..

Luego de terminarlo en el marco de la puerta se podia observar a los 2 productores y a la Directora Ejecutiva Mishiro quienes tambien habian escuchado el relato de Nao,esta se asusto para sus adentros pensando que seria despedida o algo peor pero entonces Mishiro dijo:

-Mishiro: Entonces entendiendo tu explicacion Kamiya-san al parecer solo tuviste una salida amistosa con Minase-san lo cual es cierto pues el director de 765pro es un viejo amigo mio el cual tambien se vio afectado por esta confusion y me conto lo que su Idol le habia dicho a el al respecto de este tema…

-TakeuchiP: Por lo Nao-san tendras que mantener un perfil bajo mientras se aclara este malentendido..

-RyousukeP: Eso significa Nao que tendras unos dias libres mientras esto se soluciona por su parte Rin tendras el doble de trabajo con Newgen mientras que esto se soluciona..

-Nao: Esta bien lo entiendo y gracias a ustedes por confiar en mi.

Nao hizo una reverencia y se despidio de los demas saliendo de la oficina,Los dos productores tendrian que mirar con la directora Mishiro el como solucionarian este problema,y tambien le dieron unos dias libres a Karen pues su partida habia sido tan abrupta que no pudieron preguntarle nada al respecto.

Anya y Mayu habian decidido salir detrás de Nao para buscarla pero no la hayaron por ningun lado hasta que al llegar a uno de los parques del edificio la encontraron sentada detrás de un arbol llorando en silencio,ambas chicas se acercaron a consolarla y calmarla..

-Anya: Nao-chan entiendo como te sientes pues amas a Karen no es asi?

-Nao: Si…

-Mayu: Pero debes entender que ella hizo eso sin pensar estaba dolida pensando que nos abandonarias y te irias por eso actuo asi…

-Nao: Ustedes saben que yo jamas haria algo asi verdad?

-Anya: Lo sabemos alguien como tu jamas haria algo asi..

-Mayu: Escucha te ayudaremos a arreglar las cosas con Karen,te parece bien si mañana vamos a tu casa con Yuka,Miku y Syoko?

-Nao: Si tranquilas no hay ningun problema con eso..

Despues de eso ambas chicas decidieron acompañar a Nao de vuelta a su casa pues ciertamente el camino de regreso fue muy silencioso,al llegar a casa Nao recibio una llamada de su nueva amiga Iori,ella no estaba de animo pero aun asi decidio hablar con ella.

-Iori: Nao? Esta todo bien te escuchas un poco decaida..

-Nao: Pues digamos que hoy no fue mi mejor dia..

-Iori: Ya me imagino el porque,tambien me sucedió a mi..

-Nao: Quien diria que un idiota con camara podria poner tu dia patas arriba no?

-Iori: Es algo con lo que por desgracia tenemos que aprender a convivir como Idols

-Nao: Puede que sea cierto lo que dices..

-Iori: Apenas nos conocimos pero por el tono de voz que tienes puedo deducir que algo mas anda mal asi que dime que es?

-Nao: Probablemente arruine una amistad con mi querida amiga..

-Iori: Me imagino que debio haber sido por lo ocurrido el dia de hoy?

-Nao: Porque lo dices?

-Iori: Porque me ocurrio algo similar pero lo pude solucionar,escucha lo importante es que hables con esa persona y solucionen lo ocurrido,despues de todo tendra que escucharte si fue por un malentendido no crees?

-Nao: Si…

-Iori: Bueno debo dejarte pues es tarde,pero seguiremos en contacto…

-Nao: Adios Iori.

-Iori: Buena suerte Nao.

Y despues de terminar la llamada Nao se quedo pensando que la tristeza y dolor que habia sentido ella talvez habia sido peor para Karen por lo que de solo pensar eso se puso a llorar en su almohada hasta que cayo dormida,su padre sin saber que le habia ocurrido al verla asi dormida decidio entrar en silencio al cuarto para tapar a su hija mientras que se retiraba despues en silencio deseandole buenas noches…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: El Pasado de Karen**


	3. El Pasado De Karen

**Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S,Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **Ahora Respondiendo a Nuestra Primera Review:**

 **-Night Flying: No hay de que y gracias espero que te siga gustando la pareja y la historia.**

 **-El Poderoso Gilgamesh: Me Agrada que te guste y me halaga saber eso.**

 **Sin mas disfruten del capitulo….**

Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine

Capitulo 3:El Pasado de Karen

POV General:

Karen habia llegado a su casa y se habia encerrado en su cuarto dejando sorprendidos y preocupados a sus padres,pues no sabian que le habia podido ocurrir a su hija para que hubiera llegado asi si desde que asistia a secundaria con Nao y despues en su trabajo como Idol aquella chica habia vuelto a recuperar su brillo el cual habia perdido debido a las cosas que le habia tocado vivir.

Karen en su cama se encontraba llorando pues podia parecer un deseo egoista pero no queria pensar que su querida amiga fuera abandonar la productora y se fuera a ir a otra,estaba pensando que por mas de que intentara hacer las cosas bien al final todo siempre le salia mal,miro a su repisa en donde habian fotos importantes para ella entre esas se veia una foto de una pequeña Karen de 5 años en lo que parecia ser la habitacion de un hospital,Karen empezo a recordar su dificil y caotica vida antes de conocer a sus amigas.

-Flashback-

Una pequeña Karen de 4 años estaba feliz jugando con otros niños en el parque mientras que los padres de estos niños y los de Karen veian alegres como jugaban y discutian el futuro de esto,y de la nada escucharon un grito de uno de los niños y al voltear a mirar Karen estaba tendida en el piso no respondia.

Sus padres preocupados la llevaron lo mas rapido que pudieron al hospital despues de unos diagnosticos varios a la pequeña Karen que duraron horas el medico le dijo a sus padres que su hija no tendria precisamente una vida facil,pues el medico les habia dicho que su hija padecia una enfermedad desconocida y debido a eso no tuvo una infancia como la de los demas niños.

Mientras que los medicos hallaban una forma de controlar lo que tenia ella pasaba sus cumpleaños,las celebraciones y demas fechas importantes en ese cuarto de hospital,sus padres y familiares le visitaban y estaban con ella algunas veces pero aun asi la pequeña se sentia triste y sola,pues no habia podido hacer ningun amigo en todo ese tiempo,sin embargo en ese tiempo un rayo de esperanza aparecio para ella vio como la famosa Idol Mai Hidaka estaba dando un fabuloso concierto.

Y desde ese dia se enamoro de las Idols le parecian unas chicas que transmitian brillo y esperanza algun dia queria ser como ellas,en la primaria digamos que hizo unas pocas amistades y debido a su enfermedad no era muy buena que digamos con las actividades fisicas pero era una buena estudiante,a causa de su enfermedad unas niñas de su curso la molestaban a cada vez que podian,y entonces un dia cuando una de esas iba a golpear a Karen el golpe jamas llego…

Volteo a mirar a su salvador o salvadora y era una niña de un largo y desordenado cabello café con ojos rojos y una mirada retadora a las chicas que estaban molestando a Karen,la chica se les acerca era claro que la superaban en numero pero aun asi logro golpear a dos con la suficiente fuerza para hacerlas retroceder por otro lado otras dos amigas de las chicas llegaron al lugar para acabar con aquella pequeña de ojos carmesi.

Pero desde el otro lado de la acera una niña que tenia un largo cabello negro y ojos verdes le grito a un policia que habia cerca lo que estaba pasando a lo que este se dirigio a ver,las bravuconas se retiraron corriendo despavoridas,Karen miro si su salvadora estaba bien y vio que tenia un pequeño moreton en su pierna,le agradecio y tambien a la otra chica por llamar al policia a lo que les pidio a ambas que si le podian decir sus nombres.

Las dos chicas se llamaban Nao Kamiya y Rin Shibuya y desde ese dia se habian hecho amigas las tres,frecuentaban mucho ese parque y se veian aunque asistieran a escuelas diferentes,tambien iban a visitar a Karen cuando estaba en el hospital de vez en cuando…

-Unos Años Despues-

Karen ahora era una hermosa chica de 14 años la cual pronto acabaria secundaria,ese ultimo año en especial habia sido dificil para ella pues no habia tenido un desempeño academico tan bueno y seguia teniendo dificultades a la hora de practicar un deporte lo cual la frustraba mucho,haciendola sentir debil y miserable se podia decir que sus unicas amistades eran Nao y Rin,le hacia feliz que estas dos siempre estuvieran con ella y no la dejaran sola.

Pero si bien es cierto que ya no habia ningun tipo de matoneo o abuso contra ella si habia rumores sobre su condicion entre los estudiantes de su clase lo cual le molestaba mucho,al punto que un dia decidio hacerle frente a una de esas chicas que esparcian rumores sobre ella,sin haberle dicho algo a Nao o Rin antes pues no queria preocuparlas.

Karen discutio al principio con aquella chica pero esta parecia no querer desistir de la idea y cada palabra de aquel rumor que le decia le molestaba ella decidio lanzarse a intentar enfrentarla pero antes de llegar su cuerpo le fallo y no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a ella poco despues se precipito al suelo y debil trato de levantarse de nuevo,cada vez se iba debilitando mas hasta que no escucho lo que la chica tenia que decir.

Esta al darse cuenta de su error y de ver que si era verdad lo que le ocurria a Karen la tomo como pudo en sus brazos y estuvo buscando el salon de Rin al encontrarla y esta observar como la chica tenia a su amiga inconsciente en brazos esta decidio llamar a Nao la cual dejo abandonada su practica de natacion.

Corriendo con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban llego hasta donde estaba su amiga las demas estudiantes de su salon y Rin le estaban ayudando para mantener estable a la chica pues se notaba como si su respiracion fuera disminuyendo paulatinamente.

-POV Karen:

Estoy cansada de esta vida,de esta maldita enfermedad,ya no quiero sufrir mas no es justo que no pueda tener una vida tranquila como los demas….

No pude tener muchos amigos,no pude hacer felices a mis padres….

Los sueños son algo iluso e imposible de alcanzar no quiero nada mas quisiera desaparecer de una vez.

Pero que sucede….

-POV General:

Karen estaba en un cuarto de hospital rodeada por sus dos amigas y su compañera ademas de sus padres y del medico,mirandoles les pregunto si habia pasado de nuevo:

-Doctor: Si asi es Karen otra vez tuviste otro episodio y este fue un poco fuerte.

-Karen: ya veo,por cierto ustedes dos me trajeron hasta aquí cierto?

-Nao: No Karen-chan pues veras mas bien nos enteramos por alguien de lo que te ocurria

-Rin: Ella tiene razon,la persona que te salvo la vida esta a mi lado

-Karen: Tu pero tu no….

-Arisa: Arisa mi nombre es Arisa Matsukaze,lamento lo que te dije me deje llevar por ese estupido rumor y me disculpo,al ver lo que te ocurrio no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados y te lleve hasta tu salon donde tus amigas y las demas y yo te estabilizamos…

-Nao: Y luego te traimos aquí con ayuda de una ambulancia,despues llamamos a tus padres.

-Takeshi: Y ella nos llamo a nosotros hija,me alegra ver que tengas unas amigas que cuiden asi de ti,se que puedo confiar en que cuidaran a mi hija en cualquier momento.

Las tres chicas asintieron y la madre de Karen que se llamaba Akari les agradecio a las chicas por su ayuda,despues de eso el medico les dijo que se retiraran pues Karen necesitaba reposo,desde ese dia dejando el pasado atrás Karen y las otras dos chicas integraron en su circulo a Arisa,asi como los demas tambien eran amables con ella.

Sin embargo Karen aun se seguia mortificando mentalmente hasta el punto en el que penso que alguien como ella jamas podria cumplir ese tonto sueño infantil de hacerse Idol,pero ella estaba muy equivocada.

-Dos Años Despues-

Karen y sus otras tres amigas estaban asistiendo a la misma preparatoria pasado el tiempo un curioso hombre que daba una aura de miedo se le acerco a Rin pidiendole algo pero esta fue esquiva con el hombre hasta que despues de varias cosas y de conocer a una chica de apellido Shimamura si bien Rin seguia llevando sus tareas y apuntes se le veia menos en la escuela.

Tiempo despues se entero de que ella habia sido reclutada para ser una Idol,Rin por su ocupada agenda no tuvo tiempo de decirle antes pero le dijo y se disculpo con ella diciendole que le invitaria a comer algo,unos 4 meses despues un joven y apuesto chico peliplata de al parecer 24 años habia contactado a Nao y le dijo que la queria reclutar a ella y a Karen para ser Idols,si bien no era lo de Nao esta acepto por su amiga.

Por otro lado Karen estaba en su negacion aun y declino varias veces la oferta pero aun asi el productor la siguio y la siguio insistentemente hasta que esta de forma reacia acepto.

-Productor: Bien Karen-san entiendo que has tenido un pasado con dificultades pero te prometo que yo y Nao te ayudaremos de ahora en adelante a alcanzar ese sueño que perdiste.

-Karen: No tengo muchas esperanzas,pero si usted lo dice pues supongo que creere en su palabra Productor-san

-Nao: Karen…. –Nao abrazo alegremente a su amiga y le dijo que ella le ayudaria-

-Productor: Muy bien la division para el proyecto Krone esta completa,les prometo que las ayudare a ser top Idol chicas.

-Nao/Karen: Estamos a su cuidado productor.

-Fin Del Flasback-

Y desde ese dia muchas cosas habian cambiado,Karen habia recuperado la confianza en si misma,el ser Idol su sueño,estar en conciertos y haciendo demas cosas,ademas de sus dos queridas amigas y del apoyo incondicional de Arisa,mas las nuevas amigas Idol que habia hecho le habian ayudado a cumplir su sueño convirtiendose asi en una Idol con un futuro brillante a la cabeza de Triad Primus y como miembro del Krone ella habia destacado mucho.

Puede que fuera algo mental o algo mas pero desde que habia entrado a este mundo ella jamas volvio a enfermar,se mantenia sana la mayoria del tiempo y le habia agradecido al productor por haberla ayudado a llegar hasta aquí,sin embargo no entendia porque se sentia asi al saber de lo ocurrido con Nao por alguna razon que desconocia la sola idea de pensar que Nao le abandonara le hizo sentir mucha tristeza y dolor.

Esa noche decidio encontrarse con Arisa y explicarle lo que habia pasado a lo que esta llego a una conclusion:

-Arisa: Aun sabiendo todo eso puede que todo haya sido un malentendido Karen,es decir sabes que Nao siempre ha estado contigo y las demas no creo que ella las fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

-Karen: Pero la amistad con esa Idol y el cambio de agencia..

-Arisa: Probablemente sean mentiras de los medios sabes que el dar informacion falsa y amarillista les ayuda a vender no?

-Karen: Eh?

-Arisa: Es decir tu que eres Idol deberias saberlo no?

-Karen: Genial ahora me siento como una idiota,golpee a mi amiga y hice un escandalo,puede que me odie por lo que hice y no me vuelva a hablar.

-Arisa: No te atormentes por pensamientos tontos,sabes que Nao no es ese tipo de persona,es decir es aquella chica dura pero con un corazon gentil no?

-Karen: Tienes razon..

-Arisa: Deberias disculparte mañana con ella no crees?

-Karen: Si tienes razon,gracias Arisa-chan.

-Arisa: No hay de que,y espero que tengan éxito en el concierto ire a verlas en primera fila con un cartel.

Despues de eso ambas chicas volvieron a sus casas y Karen con la mente mas clara ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer….

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Lo Que Haces Por Una Amistad**


	4. Lo Que Haces Por Una Amistad

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S o Idolmaster,creado por Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **\- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **-Seguire actualizando esta y las demás historias pero entre en una época de exámenes en mi universidad por lo que debido a mis prioridades me concentrare en eso de lleno,pero eso no quiere decir que los abandone solo que no habrá actualizaciones tan frecuentes o varios fics publicados en una semana,tratare de subir este y los otros que pueda cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **-Ahora pasando a las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Night Flying:me encanta que te haya gustado el capitulo y si tome parte de la historia de Karen y su Bio para inspirarme en el capitulo pasado,si son amigas desde que eran pequeñas y si vendrán muchas cosas.**

 **-El Poderoso Gilgamesh:pasaran varias cosas asi que estate atento.**

 **-Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine**

Capitulo 4:Lo Que Haces Por Una Amistad

POV General:

Karen ya sabia claramente lo que tenia que hacer, gracias a Arisa y sus consejos ese dia pudo dormir tranquila y al iniciar el día siguiente se dirigió hacia 346 Production,al llegar fue saludada por Uzuki y Mio pero Rin no estaba con ellas lo cual se le hacia extraño, dejando pasar ese detalle se despidió de las dos chicas y siguió su camino hasta la oficina donde estaban acomodadas las chicas del proyecto.

Al entrar fue saludada por Syuko,Kanade y Frederica,Fumika también se acerco junto con Arisu y la mayor de las dos estaba dudosa de si preguntarle esto a Karen o no, pero la pequeña Arisu le animo a que lo dijera,Fumika pregunto el porque de tanta pelea y conmoción con su amiga y compañera Kamiya Nao a lo que Karen de forma amable le dijo que todo había sido en parte culpa de los medios y un malentendido de ella.

Syuko y Kanade sonrieron pues ya sabían eso y le deseaban suerte con Nao y asi como asi Karen dejo la oficina y se fue a buscar a Nao mientras que sus compañeras la observaban desde la puerta sonriendo,al salir de allí Karen estuvo buscando por varias de las oficinas de los diferentes proyectos pero nada no había señal de su querida amiga Nao,en su travesia se topo con Rin,al principio pensó que estaría enojada con ella pero eso no paso.

Rin le hizo recordar el pasado a Karen como las 3 se habían conocido hace ya tantos años y le había hecho rememorar todas esas buenas memorias que tenían las 3 juntas, le dijo que alguien como Nao jamás podría guardar odio o rencor en su corazón contra ella y la claro razón era que en fin y al cabo las dos eran grandes amigas, Karen se dio cuenta de que su amiga tenia razón y se despidió de ella salió corriendo pues ya tenia una idea de donde podría encontrar a Nao.

-En otra parte-

Minase Iori ciertamente se encontraba fastidiada pensaba que este tipo de cosas solo ocurrían con gente como Kuroi pero vaya que se equivocaba las cadenas de noticias podían ser mil veces peores que el viejo amigo del presidente Takagi,Iori no había podido hacer un solo trabajo en esa semana debido a esa confusión y eso juntado a que no podía ver a Miki le hacia estar de muy mal humor.

Pues desde hace un tiempo pasaron por una peligrosa experiencia en la que dejaron sus problemas infantiles de lado y se hicieron grandes amigas, en resumidas cuentas las dos habían sido mandadas a un trabajo mas como de costumbre pero de camino al trabajo se vieron envueltas en un accidente la gente del staff y el equipo desgraciadamente no sobrevivieron pero ellas si, aunque Iori tenia un brazo lastimado y Miki difícilmente podía caminar.

Se las arreglaron para salir del lugar del accidente el cual era un bosque, caminaron cuanto pudieron sin poder hallar nada por lo que volvieron al lugar donde el pequeño bus había caído, tomando cosas que serian de utilidad como medicinas, comida y una tienda, tuvieron que pasar dos días allí para que las encontraran y fueron encontradas por un helicóptero del cual bajaron unos preocupados Takagi y Akabane mirando que ellas estuvieran bien.

Después de eso esa noticia fue un boom de lo que había ocurrido y como las dos lograron vivir, sus amigas las recibieron preocupadas y de vez en cuando las iban a visitar a casa o al hospital, luego de eso cuando les dieron de alta varias chicas de 765pro podían notar como Iori y Miki habían desarrollado una fuerte amistad al punto de hacer todo juntas.

Recordaba aquellas buenas y malas experiencias pues a su corta edad de 16 años había vivido muchas cosas para alguien de su edad y con lo ocurrido en aquel bosque ahora valoraba cada momento de su vida como un tesoro, ya no le interesaba la fama o superar a sus hermanos, solo quería ser feliz siendo Idol hasta donde pudiera y después sentaría cabeza.

Por otro lado su amiga Nao le preocupaba un poco por lo que decidió llamarla para ver donde estaba y esta le dijo que se encontraba en su hogar esperando a que unas amigas vinieran a visitarla a lo que Iori le dijo que si no era molestia también la visitaría a lo que Nao acepto gustosa y le dio la dirección de su hogar, Iori le pidió a uno de sus mayordomos que la llevaran a esa dirección pues si bien ella podía ir sola.

Con el revuelo causado por ese falso rumor no quería que se generaran mas problemas así que decidió mantener un bajo perfil, según la dirección que le había sido dada por su nueva amiga ella vivía en un barrio de chiba cerca de la estación del tren, al llegar allí encontró la casa que estaba buscando y se acerco a timbrar.

Iori llevaba puesto una camisa de rayas blancas y negras, un abrigo negro y unos shorts negros con unas zapatillas rosas y su listón rosa, cuando ella timbro y le abrieron la puerta fue recibida por Nao quien vestía un fino vestido blanco y tenia su largo y hermoso cabello cayendo en una trenza adornada con flores de diferentes colores y varios listones morados, Iori se sorprendió un poco pues no esperaba encontrar a su amiga que se había mostrado como una chica alegre y bromista vestida así.

Nao le dijo que siguiera y las dos se sentaron en uno de los sofás de su hogar a hablar:

-Nao: Es un gusto volverte a ver Iori.

-Iori: Lo mismo digo Nao, entonces como va todo con tu amiga pudiste solucionarlo?

-Nao: Etto… pues veras aun no lo hago no me siento con fuerzas para hacerlo creo que ella me odia.

-Iori: No digas estupideces si todo lo que me contaste es cierto entonces la amistad de ustedes dos es muy preciada y no se puede ir a la basura por un rumor tonto.

-Nao: Tienes razón, pero aun así no se que debo decirle cuando la vea.

-Iori: Cielos supongo que tendré que ayudarte con eso, entonces…

El timbre volvió a sonar eran sus amigas, Nao se dirigió a abrirles y vio como Syoko de forma calmada le saludaba y le entregaba unos dulces dándole animo,Yuka le abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien,Miku le deseo suerte y le dio consejos pues ella ya sabia de estos temas desde que había comenzado a salir con Riina hace unos meses.

Mayu y Anya le saludaron como siempre y al entrar todas las chicas vieron delante de ellas a la amiga de Nao quien era nada mas y nada menos que Minase Iori, algunas se cayeron de la impresión y otras como Miku le querían pedir consejos de todo tipo, Mayu y Aña se encargaron de calmar a las demás y luego de eso Iori se presento con aquellas chicas concluyendo que Nao estaba rodeada de buenas amigas que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, contando anécdotas de cómo ella les había ayudado en el pasado, el como era una buena líder y como la habían conocido haciendo que la nombrada se sonrojara de la vergüenza mientras que las demás reían.

Nao y Yuka se encontraban en la cocina preparando un te para las demás mientras que Anya le había pedido un momento a Iori que las acompañara a ella y Mayu las tres chicas empezaron a hablar de que manera podían ayudar a que Nao se reconciliara con su amiga Karen:

-Anya: Minase-san sabiendo de la situación actual de Nao y su amiga te gustaría ayudarnos a que se reconcilien?

-Iori: Claro que si puede que la conozca hace poco, pero es mi amiga después de todo no?

-Mayu: Ese es el espíritu Minase-san, muy bien entonces alguna idea de que será lo que haremos?

Las tres planearon distintas formas de reconciliarlas desde una confesión romántica hasta un regalo tan cursi y cliché como flores y chocolate, pero se estaban quedando sin ideas y eso les hacia sentir mal pues de verdad querían ayudar a Nao ya que ella les había ayudado en el pasado, Miku salió un momento y escuchando todo ese alboroto decidió poner orden y ayudarles pues ella era una líder nata y les podía ser de mucha utilidad

El Plan ya estaba trazado contactarían con Rin quien a su vez contactaría con una de las amigas de Karen y le dirían a esta que viniera a casa de Nao ellas se esconderían y le dirían a Nao que abriera la puerta y al abrirla las dos tendrían que solucionar las cosas hablando, todo era perfecto y nada podía salir mal ahora solo faltaba que Karen llegara.

-En algún punto de Tokyo-

POV Karen:

Frustrada y triste es como me siento ahora mismo, quiero de verdad pedirle perdón a Nao-chan por aquel malentendido pero no la encontré por ningún lado,según el Productor ella no vino hoy a trabajar, tanto le afecto lo que hice que se quedo en casa de seguro debe estar enojada conmigo, también visite sus lugares favoritos y ni un rastro.

Creo que debería rendirme y aceptar que nuestra amistad no volverá…

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como mi teléfono sonaba, era Arisa-chan quien me dijo palabras de animo y me dio el coraje de ir a buscar a Nao a su casa, le di las gracias y colgué, corriendo tan rápido como podían mis piernas, no me importaba mi salud delicada mi único objetivo en mente era llegar a buscarla a ella y decirle lo mucho que lo siento.

-POV General:

Karen corrió por varias calles hasta llegar a una estación de trenes que iba en dirección a Chiba, ella miraba su reloj ansiosa de llegar ahí y después de 50 minutos el tren paro en la estación de Chiba, ella salió de ahí corriendo a una velocidad que alguien como Sonic envidiaría, siguió corriendo por las calles pero empezó a notar como su cuerpo le empezaba a pasar factura aun así no se rindió y logro llegar.

Las chicas la vieron desde la ventana y se ocultaron mientras que Nao fue a abrir, decir que estaba sorprendida era poco, él pelo de Karen desordenado y su uniforme sucio y sudoroso, Karen tomo un poco de aire y hizo una reverencia pidiéndole perdón por su estupidez alegando que no merecía ser su amiga.

Nao lloro al ver lo que ella hacia y fue ella la que se disculpo por no contarle nada de lo que le había pasado aquel dia, diciéndole que ella era algo muy preciado para su vida y que no quería que un rumor estúpido las separara así que ella salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Karen abrazándola mientras que ambas lloraban y las demás chicas veían con una sonrisa y Iori dijo:

-Iori: Veo que tenias razón Anya-san, te aplaudo por ello.

-Anya: Si gracias no hay de que Minase-san.

-Miku: Oigan pero si yo fui la que dirigió esto..

-Anya/Iori: Si lo que digas..

-Miku: Que malas..

-Mayu: Es bueno volver a verlas asi juntas no creen?

-Yuka: Me da curiosidad saber cuando se darán cuenta de lo que sienten.

-Syoko: a..mi…también…

-Anya: Pero saben debemos ser meras observadoras y dejar que eso fluya por si solo pues en algún momento ellas se darán cuenta.

-Iori: Y cuando ese momento llegue serán muy felices.

 **Al final todo había vuelto a la normalidad las chicas después de eso pasaron la tarde riendo y divirtiéndose juntas,compartiendo historias y narrando cosas que habían ocurrido en sus trabajos y sin que se dieran cuenta ambas chicas los sentimientos de Nao y Karen por la una hacia la otra se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes..**

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Hermosa Sonrisa de Uzuki**


	5. La Hermosa Sonrisa de Uzuki

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S o Idolmaster,creado por Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **\- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **-Seguire actualizando esta y las demás historias pero entre en una época de exámenes en mi universidad por lo que debido a mis prioridades me concentrare en eso de lleno,pero eso no quiere decir que los abandone solo que no habrá actualizaciones tan frecuentes o varios fics publicados en una semana,tratare de subir este y los otros que pueda cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **-Ahora pasando a las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Night Flying:Si algún dia se darán cuenta de lo que sienten la una por la otra,me agrada ver que te haya encantado el capitulo,si asi es tu esperada pareja aguarda,gracias me alegra ver que me des animos y te preocupes por mi lamento por estar tan desaparecido,un ultimo detalle me gusto mucho lo que escribes a decir verdad…**

 **-El Poderoso Gilgamesh: Es probable que si o que me odies pero el destino decidirá eso**

 **-Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine**

Capitulo 5:La Hermosa Sonrisa de Uzuki

POV General:

Una amistad volvia a ser fuerte una vez, liberando a varias personas a la vez de esa sensación tan fea que sentían al ver a Nao y Karen sin hablarse,pero eso ya era cosa del pasado habían pasado unas dos semanas y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, los trabajos de las chicas iban viento en popa y eso tenia en calma a los productores de 346pro,pero hablando de cierta persona en especifico Shibuya Rin se sentía muy mal.

Sumandolo a eso que desde ese dia no había vuelto a saber nada de ella y eso le preocupaba mucho pues pensaba que la odiaba y eso le estaba destrozando por dentro y se preguntaran ustedes el porque de esa razón?

Para eso tenemos que remontarnos a aquel suceso ocurrido hace unos días….

-Flashback-

Era un gran día como siempre pero este era especial pues Uzuki se había levantado de muy buen humor, el dia de hoy era su primer aniversario con Rin y ella estaba muy feliz pues quería mucho a su ahora novia, se ponía a pensar que ambas habían pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaban, llegando hace casi un año y medio a la compañía junto a ella y Mio sin saber si tan siquiera serian elegidas o si tendrían éxito.

Recordando con cierta alegría cuando participaron en el concierto de Mika o su primer pequeño live,es cierto que hubo altibajos como lo de Mio o como que ella enfermara pero lo superaron y amaron mucho el ser Idols al haber llegado el Cinderella Festival en verano, dando una excelente presentación que las dejo felices y aun mas cuando el productor trajo las cartas de sus primeros fans eso hizo llorar a las chicas de Newgen y a las demás del Proyecto Cinderella.

Claro en ciertos momentos no podría negar que se quiso rendir y escapar pues a causa de malentendidos y de estar alejadas la una de la otra, Rin junto con Anastasia habían acabado siendo parte de la nueva ambiciosa propuesta de Mishiro-san,el Proyecto Krone pero claro al mismo tiempo seguían siendo parte del Proyecto Cinderella,sin embargo durante ese tiempo no pudo ver a Rin pues ella había sido puesta como miembro de Triad Primus.

Uzuki no odiaba a Nao y Karen por eso pues Rin se las había presentado en una de sus tantas salidas que habían tenido y eran buenas amigas, pero digamos que lo que había ocurrido había sido tan aparatoso y accidentado que Uzuki sin saberlo se sentía sola como si se estuviera quedando atrás y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y todo fue para peor cuando Mio decidió irse como Idol en solitario por un tiempo y encontrar nuevos horizontes.

Dejándola a ella sola contra ese apasionante pero a la vez cruel mundo de las Idols, Uzuki sin darse cuenta se ensombreció y tiro su deseo de ser Idol a la basura por poco pero fue detenida por las mismas Rin y Mio de hacerlo, pidiéndole disculpas de forma emotiva y animándola prometiéndole que nunca jamas la dejarían sola, aunque aun no tuviera el coraje suficiente ella volvió en el concierto de navidad y dio una excelente y conmovedora presentación de su canción S(mile)ING.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y tenían un gran futuro por delante,unos meses después ella le declaro su amor a Rin y con inseguridades y todo aun asi se volvieron pareja, pasaron por varias cosas y Uzuki termina de rememorar todo lo que ha vivido siendo Idol, diciéndose asi misma que ha sido un largo y emocionante camino para ser tan poco tiempo.

Así que Uzuki se termino de vestir para esta ocasión especial y salió a buscar a Rin, llevaba un vestido rojo y un abrigo rosado, junto con una boina del mismo color y unas zapatillas también rojas, junto con unos lentes de sol, así que sin mas salió de su caso a tomar el metro, llamando la atención de varias miradas ante aquella chica tan guapa y hermosa que andaba por allí.

Al llegar a la compañía atrajo la mirada de varias de sus compañeras que la halagaron por lo hermosa que se veía y después de subir varios pisos en el ascensor finalmente llego a la oficina del proyecto cinderella y krone donde las primeras en saludarle fueron Fumika,Arisu y Minami,las dos mayores ya suponían el porque de que ella vistiera asi.

Uzuki pregunto si Rin se encontraba por allí a lo que recibió una negativa de la pequeña Arisu,Fumika le dijo que se encontraba entrenando con Nao y Karen y que probablemente en una hora quedaría libre,asi que Uzuki decidio estar un rato con ellas y pasar el tiempo hablando de varias cosas sobre sus vidas y sus trabajos,supo que los padres de Minami estaban orgullosos de ella y que su hermanito la idolatraba mucho,por parte de Fumika que le iba muy bien y que tenia buenos trabajos

Y en cuanto la pequeña Arisu esta le conto varias cosas a Uzuki pues la consideraba como una hermana mayor, le dijo que se sentía feliz pues su madre había estado con ella en su cumpleaños y que la mayoría de las Idols de la división infantil eran muy amables con ella por lo que se le había hecho muy fácil el hacer amigas.

Le dijo que se sentía muy feliz por eso, y que le agradecía a Uzuki por los consejos que le había dado, sorpresivamente la seria Arisu mostro una faceta que Minami no conocía pero Fumika y Uzuki si, la pequeña se lanzo a abrazar a Uzuki y le dio las gracias después de eso las 4 estuvieron jugando un poco a las escondidas ya que no tenían nada mas que hacer y además para entretener a Arisu.

-Arisu: Gracias por jugar conmigo Uzuki-Oneesan

-Uzuki: No hay de que Arisu-chan me divierte pasar el tiempo contigo y las demás.

-Minami: Pero me imagino que ya debes partir no es así?

-Arisu: Ehh te vas tan pronto?

-Uzuki: Lamento dejarlas pero así es pequeña Arisu-chan,te prometo que haremos mas cosas juntas después te parece?

-Arisu: Si no hay problema, suerte con Shibuya-san.

-Uzuki: Gracias, la tendré ten eso por seguro..

Y asi Uzuki partio a las salas de entrenamiento y llegando a la 234 encontró a Rin terminando su entrenamiento para la presentación que tendrían en 2 semanas, al reunirse con Rin y esperar hasta que se cambiara cuando estuvo lista Rin vestía una camisa holgada de color lavanda y un jeans de color azul con unas zapatillas del mismo color de su camisa, las dos salieron de la compañía y fueron a tomar el metro.

Rin tenia preparado algo especial para Uzuki pues primero le invito a comer a un restaurante el cual no era para nada barato(su cartera lo sentiría después)luego de eso las dos fueron a un parque de diversiones donde hicieron cosas como ir desde una montaña rusa, hasta jugar en los carritos chocones, pasando por el túnel del amor donde se dieron varios besos apasionados y para finalizar Uzuki fue a un puesto de esos donde tenias que darle a los blancos pero no pudo ganar y se sintió mal.

Pues de verdad que deseaba tener ese peluche gigantesco de Piña Corata,Rin no dejaría que su novia estuviera triste en el aniversario por lo que saco un poco del dinero que le quedaba y jugo, le costo un poco pero al final obtuvo el tan ansiado premio y se lo entrego a una emocionada Uzuki quien lo recibió cual niña pequeña cuando le regalan un juguete nuevo.

Después de salir del parque de diversiones y dirigiéndose de vuelta a casa Rin decidió llevarla a su hogar y como allí mismo quedaba la florería de sus padres le regalo un hermoso ramo de camelias blancas y dalias violetas y su novia le pregunto el significado detrás de esas flores a lo que Rin le dijo que simbolizaban, inocencia, amor y pureza y en cuanto a las otras le dijo que significaban un amor que va creciendo cada dia y se hace mas fuerte como el de ellas dos.

Uzuki se conmovió por aquel gesto y dejo caer unas lagrimas alarmando a Rin a lo que esta le dijo que no se preocupara pues ella se encontraba feliz de tener a una novia como lo era ella, las dos entraron después de eso y fueron recibidas por el padre de Rin quien avergonzó un poco a su hija al decirle que tenia a una hermosa chica como novia, a lo que su padre se rio un poco y dijo que solo bromeaba.

Luego llego su madre quien saludo a Uzuki con emoción pues hace mucho que no la veía venir a visitarles a ellos y de verdad que le agradecía pues había cambiado a su seria y reservada hija por la persona que era ahora así que la madre de Rin sabia que Uzuki había sido una buena elección para su hija, sin embargo para aquellos que tengan dudas los dos padres no juzgaban las preferencias de su hija pues después de todo ambas la querían mucho y jamás la juzgarían o le harían daño por una cosa tan tonta como esa…

La velada termino de forma espectacular y Rin llevo a Uzuki de vuelta a su hogar donde se despidieron con un fugaz beso y colorin colorado este capitulo se ha…

¿Qué creyeron que acabaría aquí tan pronto? Pues se equivocan,la razón verdadera del problema vino poco después de eso..

-Fin del Flashback-

Uzuki estaba irradiando felicidad por todo su ser, hoy era otro hermoso día para venir a trabajar, el productor Takeuchi le había dicho que Rin estaba en una firma de autógrafos de Triad Primus en una disquera de Cd japan por lo que ella decidió salir a buscarle y al pasar de toda esa multitud vio a una Nao sumamente enojada y a una preocupada Karen, había un chico alto casi idéntico a Rin pero en versión masculina de cabello un poco mas oscuro y vistiendo el mismo uniforme de la escuela de ella.

Lo que le destrozo el corazón a la inocente chica fue ver como ese chico estaba besando apasionadamente a su novia, su frágil corazón no pudo soportar mas y salió de allí corriendo mientras que derramaba lagrimas, desde ese día no había vuelto a pisar suelo en la compañía y había suspendido sus actividades de Idol.

(Ahora se que muchos quieren matar a Rin, pero antes… veamos su versión de los hechos)

-POV Rin-

Otro día atareado de trabajo o eso pensaba teníamos una agenda ocupada el día de hoy con Nao y Karen debíamos ir a un programa de radio, luego a promocionar nuestro nuevo disco en un canal de televisión y como ultima labor del dia debíamos ir a una firma de autógrafos con nuestros fans, ya saben lo normal para una Idol.

Pero nada me había preparado para lo que allí ocurriría estábamos las tres tranquilas firmando las pertenencias de nuestros fans y después de que le firmara su disco a una chica paso un chico el cual tenia una voz conocida para mi, maldición el destino no puede estar siendo asi de cruel conmigo en este momento todo va bien en mi vida y tiene que aparecer el…

Y paso lo peor aquel chico el cual odiaba con todo mi ser, antes de ser una idol cuando íbamos en secundaria tuve un amigo su nombre era Tsukamoto era un amigo amable y protector teníamos una buena amistad y pasamos grandes momentos, un día quiso que fuéramos algo mas ya saben novios, funciono por un tiempo pero 4 meses después descubrí que me era infiel con una vieja amiga.

Eso marco el final de nuestra relación y no volví a saber de el por un tiempo, se volvió obsesivo intento enviarme cartas y regalos para que nos reconciliáramos pero mi padre y mis amigas evitaron que el se acercara y jamás volvió por mi y de eso hace 4 años no crei que ese maldito volvería, es muy tarde todo fue muy rápido y este idiota me esta besando..

No me puedo safar pues me tiene apretadas las manos en un intento desesperado veo como Nao le da un puñetazo en el abdomen y logra hacer que me suelte, los guardias se iban a acercar a ver el porque del alboroto asi como los fans hombres también salieron a defenderme a lo que el cínicamente contesto:

-Tsukamoto: No puedes escapar de mi amor mio,estamos destinados a estar juntos sino lo entiendes por las buenas ya veras que te hare entenderlo por las malas…

-Nao: Vete de aquí maldito desgraciado y no te vuelvas a acercar a nuestra amiga..

-Tsukamoto: Ohh perra lamentaras haberme amenazado créelo, bueno como sea de alguna forma u otra conseguiré lo que quiero y sabes que así será por lo pronto me despido Rin…

Después de pasada la conmoción una nerviosa y triste Karen le dijo a Rin algo que ensombreció su semblante, Uzuki había venido corriendo hacia ellas y la vio en esa situación, era muy probable que hubiera malentendido todo intento llamarla pero no contestaba pensó que talvez estaría enojada con ella por lo que trataría de buscarla, luego de que todo se calmara y volvieran a sus casas siendo vigiladas por guardaespaldas a petición de Mishiro por lo sucedido Rin lloro toda la noche en su habitación por lo que había ocurrido…

En otro lugar Uzuki también se encontraba igual en aquel mismo parque sola dejando salir sus lagrimas..

Mientras que alguien desde una camioneta negra parqueada al otro extremo del parque la observaba….

-Tsukamoto: Así que me cambiaste por ella Rin?,vaya me decepcionas pero yo también se lastimarte justo en donde mas te duela…

Tsukamoto bajo del auto acompañado de 3 sujetos encapuchados y se dirigieron hacia donde Uzuki, la saludo de forma amable y le ofrecio el llevarla a lo que ella se negó pues no le gustaba ir con desconocidos, pero el insistió y cuando ella se iba ir sus hombres la retuvieron y el le puso un pañuelo en la cara haciéndola quedar dormida..

Uzuki impotente veía como todo se ensombrecía…..

¿Qué será de Uzuki ahora?,¿Obtendrá Tsukamoto su venganza de Rin?

Descúbranlo en el próximo episodio de esta historia…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: La Desaparicion de la Cenicienta**


	6. La Desaparicion de la Cenicienta

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S o Idolmaster,creado por Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **\- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **-Seguire actualizando esta y las demás historias pero entre en una época de exámenes en mi universidad por lo que debido a mis prioridades me concentrare en eso de lleno,pero eso no quiere decir que los abandone solo que no habrá actualizaciones tan frecuentes o varios fics publicados en una semana,tratare de subir este y los otros que pueda cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **-Ahora pasando a las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Night Flying: Respondiendo a lo que decías te agradezco por considerarlos asi pero como decía no me considero el mejor solo soy un humilde escritor, por el otro lado no hay de que me encarta leer tus historias asi que espero que sigas asi,es las responsabilidades son importantes y también disfruta de este capitulo.**

 **Tranquila si bien ocurrió lo que viste debes de seguir leyendo pues una tonta pelea amorosa no pondrá en tela de juicio el amor de ellas dos,si es cierto hacen buena pareja juntas por eso me encantan, ahora sin mas me despido.**

 **-Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine**

Capitulo 6:La Desaparicion de la Cenicienta

POV General:

La Madrugada estaba llegando y en 346pro tenían un problema bastante delicado, al parecer Shimamura Uzuki nunca llego a su casa, nadie sabia de hecho a donde se fue, según la policía las cámaras mostraban como por ultima vez ella se había dirigido a un parque y se observaba como varios sujetos enmascarados y un joven chico la tomaban en contra de su voluntad para proceder a meterla en una camioneta negra perdiéndose en la nada.

Mishiro-san ciertamente estaba preocupada de esta situación jamás había pasado algo asi,pero para no generar el pánico entre sus empleados y las Idols, decidieron manejar este caso en silencio, solo le informarían a pocas personas que pudieran ayudar en el tema entre esos Takeuchi el productor de Uzuki,asi que Mishiro contaría con la ayuda necesaria para recuperar a aquella chica que había vuelto a mantener unida su compañía.

-Mientras tanto con Rin-

Después de haber pasado una pésima noche lamentándose por lo ocurrido con Uzuki, se levanto sin ganas para ir a trabajar pues al parecer el día de hoy tendría un trabajo con Triad Primus, pero nada la preparia para lo que vería cuando llegara a la oficina ese mismo día al entrar vio como Nao estaba sumamente enojada preguntándole al productor donde estaba Uzuki pero este le decía que no lo sabia.

A su vez Mio estaba llorando mientras que era consolada por Aiko y Karen, varias de las chicas estaban contrariadas y ciertamente preocupadas Rin tenia un mal presentimiento pero quería ignorarlo por mas que le costara, el silencio se hizo en la oficina cuando todas las chicas vieron entrar a Mishiro con una seria pero a la vez preocupada expresión en su rostro.

El productor le dijo si podían decirle a las chicas lo que estaba pasando, Mishiro lo pensó y hasta se inicio una acalorada discusión entre los dos que tuvo que ser mermada por Rin quien les dijo que se detuvieran y le dijeron que rayos estaba pasando, Mishiro procedió a explicarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, Rin estaba llorando de nuevo pero esta vez no era solo tristeza también era rabia.

Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad al parecer ese maldito de Tsukamoto se había enfrascado en tratar de hacerle su vida miserable, lo había intentado hace unos años pero sin obtener resultado pues ella le había dejado las cosas claras en aquel momento pero ese bastardo se metió con aquello que ella mas quería lo cual era Uzuki.

Rin fue calmada por Nao y compañía, Mishiro procedió a decirle a las chicas del Proyecto Cinderella y Krone que estuvieran atentas si veían alguna señal de Uzuki o de los sospechosos, claro sin descuidar su trabajo, por su parte las amigas mas cercanas a Uzuki se encargarían de ayudar con su búsqueda pues no se quedarían de brazos cruzados viendo como un loco hiciera lo que le plazca con su compañera y amiga.

-Karen: Ten por seguro Rin que la encontraremos..

-Mio: Es cierto después de todo Shimamu haría lo mismo por nosotras si alguna estuviera en esa situación.

-Nao: Bueno dejemos a la Directora y el Productor encargarse de eso con las autoridades pero sin embargo de todas maneras también nos entrometeremos pues Uzuki también es nuestra amiga y una persona especial para ti, no es así Rin?

-Rin: Chicas…Gracias no saben lo mucho que aprecio lo que hacen por mi…

-Nao: No hay de que recuerda siempre estaremos allí para ayudarte.

-Karen: Cierto

-Mio: Tienes toda la razón Nao-chan.

Mientras que las cuatro chicas pensaban en como rescatar a su amiga, ese día Rin le había contado de la situación a sus padres, el padre de Rin empezó a buscar ayuda con sus viejos amigos, Mio y sus amigas se encargaron de buscar por todos los lugares que solían frecuentar, Karen se encargo de difundir la noticia por las redes sociales para que varias personas entre ellas fans de la chica les ayudaran.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Nao después de pensarlo mucho había decidido contarle de la situación a Iori para ver su si nueva amiga le podía ayudar de alguna forma en esta situación, esta acepto gustosa el ser parte de la ayuda y con la información dada por Nao procedió a usar sus influencias como una Minase con la ayuda de un investigador privado llamado Shichimiya quien les ayudaría a encontrar a Uzuki.

Así que con el grupo listo la operación encontrar a la cenicienta desaparecida habia empezado oficialmente….

-En algún lugar de Tokyo-

Uzuki estaba con las manos y piernas atadas a una silla con su ropa dañada y magullada victima de los maltratos de Tsukamoto y sus hombres, no tenia ni idea de cuantos días habían pasado o donde estaba pero algo era seguro ese chico era malvado y tenia toda la intención de dañarla a ella y sus amigas por lo que cada vez que aquel chico quería saber algo de Rin o de sus amigas ella solo se callaba y no decía nada.

Esto no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia a Tsukamoto quien procedió a maltratarle de varias formas, con golpes, choques eléctricos y tratando de abusar de ella, pero la determinación de Uzuki era mas fuerte, el problema real aquí era que ella no era de piedra quien sabe cuanto mas podría aguantar antes de romperse..

-Tsukamoto: Vamos lindura deja de resistirte y dime porque Rin se fijaría en alguien como tu en vez de un dios como yo?

-Uzuki: Pudrete,eres una persona horrible sabias, debes estar mal de la cabeza para estar haciendo esto por un amor no correspondido..

-Tsukamoto: Callete maldita puta.. –Procediendo a lanzar una patada hacia Uzuki quien cayo al piso dolida por el golpe sin poder hacer nada-

Viendo lentamente como su visión se nublaba de nuevo pues Tsukamoto había procedido a ahorcarla hasta que se desmayara, luego este llamo a sus hombres para que la dejasen encerrada en un calabozo de aquel lugar, victima de un trato inhumano Uzuki estaba inconsciente y tirada en un sucio y frio piso, tenia miedo eso no lo podía negar pero prefería mil veces que este tipo la lastimase a ella que a que se lo hiciera a su querida Rin o a alguna de sus amigas, tenia que aguantar pero no sabría cuanto mas podría aguantar aun así no perdía la fe de que sus amigas la rescatarían.

-Volviendo a casa de Nao-

Rin se encontraba en casa de su amiga reunidas con Mio,Karen,Arisa y Iori estas dos ultimas habían venido a ayudar a sus respectivas amigas con la búsqueda de Uzuki, según el investigador contratado por Iori habían encontrado rastros de sangre y de la ropa de Uzuki a dos manzanas de allí al parecer los secuestradores la habían maltratado por haberse resistido.

Sin embargo la sangre no era de ella sino del perpetrador del crimen, Tsukamoto las chicas discutían las razones del porque ir tan lejos por un rechazo a lo que Rin tomo la palabra contándoles que había empezado como un novio amable pero que después había mostrado su verdadera cara siendo en extremo dominante y obsesivo por lo que ella decidió terminarle y alejarse de el para nunca volverle a ver hasta ahora claro…

-Iori: Esperen chicas tengo una llamada del investigador..

-Shichimiya: Minase-san creo que tengo una potencial pista de donde aquel sujeto tiene a su amiga encerrada pero necesito que venga aquí lo mas pronto posible..

-Iori: Entendido Shichimiya-san iré lo mas pronto que pueda hacia allí.

-Shichimiya: Bien aquí la esperare..

-Nao: Quien era Iori-chan?

-Iori: El investigador al parecer tiene una pista del paradero de Shimamura-san y me pidió que fuera para comprobarlo con el..

-Karen: Estas segura de que no es una trampa?

-Mio: Cierto Karen-chan tiene razón podría ser una trampa de Tsukamoto..

-Iori: no lo creo Shichimiya era un hombre de confianza de mi padre le ayudo mucho cuando gente indeseable decidió ensuciar su imagen, así que si ayudo a mi padre también confió en el.

-Rin: Bueno supongo que Minase-san tiene razón debemos confiar puede que estemos cerca de encontrarla no me quiero rendir en pensarlo pues quiero aferrarme a esa esperanza…

-Iori: Shibuya-san….bien que esperan todas vamos allá…

-Todas: Si!

Las 6 chicas subieron al carro conducido por uno de los guardaespaldas de Iori y se dirigieron a la dirección el guardaespaldas de esta decidió quedarse oculto por ordenes de ella para no llamar la atención, las chicas se acercaron en silencio encontrándose con el investigador quien les dijo que hicieran silencio y observaran a la puerta de ese hangar abandonado.

De la misma puerta salieron dos hombres fastidiados discutiendo por algo..

-Secuestrador 1: Cielos ese Tsukamoto es un idiota lastimar a una belleza como ella, debería aprovecharla pues tiene un hermoso cuerpo..

-Secuestrador 2: Tienes razón no se que piensa ese chiquillo idiota pero no tenemos derecho a juzgarle pues nos esta pagando por nuestro trabajo…

Después de escuchar eso ahora tenían claro que en aquel lugar tenían a Uzuki por lo que con esa confirmación Iori procedió a decirle a Shichimiya que les ayudara a ir por ella a lo que este dijo que esperarían a que cayera el atardecer pues había hablado con Mishiro pues era su vieja compañera de universidad y habían decidido que policías y fuerzas especiales de policía acordonaran el área y entraran a buscar a la chica en ese momento.

La noche cayo y los policías acordonaron el área neutralizando a los guardias de Tsukamoto y rodeándole avisándole con un megáfono las chicas observaban desde lejos y les dijeron que no intervinieran pero al ver a Shichimiya bajando al subterráneo por unas escaleras Rin salió corriendo detrás de este al igual que Nao y Iori en un intento de detenerla mientras que las otras tres chicas gritaban sus nombres.

Las 3 chicas bajaron a ese oscuro lugar en busca del maldito de Tsukamoto al parecer aun las autoridades no habían bajado hasta allí por lo que ellas procedieron con cuidado tal parece que ya no quedaban guardias aquí y después de mucho andar llegaron a esos calabozos viendo como Tsukamoto tomaba a Uzuki para llevársela de allí.

Encontrándose con las 3 chicas en la puerta procedió a amenazarlas con una pistola, aunque las 3 tuvieran miedo decidieron armar una estrategia Nao corrió en zigzag hacia el haciéndole difícil al chico disparar en la oscuridad, agradeciéndole a su amiga karateka por enseñarle a defenderse le dio una patada en la pierna haciendo caer a Tsukamoto quien fue golpeado en la cara por Iori, y cuando pensaron que ya lo tenían atado.

Este procedió a disparar contra Uzuki, Rin moviéndose lo mas rápido que pudo tomo el disparo protegiendo a su novia mientras que esta la veía con ojos llorosos y un poco de sangre salía de su boca a causa del disparo, en ese momento los policías entraron y un iracundo y loco Tsukamoto iba a dispararles pero fue abatido a disparos por ellos dejando su muerto cadáver en el suelo, los policías desamarraron a Uzuki dándole una cobija y tomando a la herida Rin sacándola de allí.

-Uzuki: Déjenme no me separen de Rin-chan.

-Nao: Uzuki…

-Iori: Shimamura-san…

Todos veían inclusive Mio, Arisa y Karen como salían todas las chicas al parecer sanas y salvo de no ser porque dos policías estaban sacando a una inconsciente Rin y subiéndola a una ambulancia, sin tiempo que perder Iori llamo a su guardaespaldas y este las recogió siguiendo la ambulancia gracias a las indicaciones del policía.

Llegando al famoso hospital de la familia Nishikino, siendo atendida de urgencia por una doctora pelirroja pues tenían poco tiempo para salvarle la vida,ya que su vida se estaba escapando de su cuerpo, pero en su inconsciente Rin no se arrepentía de nada si bien había sido poco tiempo al final salvo a su princesa y eso era lo único que importa dejándose llevar mientras que era abrazada por los brazos de Morfeo…

 **-Proximo Capitulo: Luz y Oscuridad**


	7. Luz y Oscuridad

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S o Idolmaster,creado por Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **\- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **-Seguire actualizando esta y las demás historias pero entre en una época de exámenes en mi universidad por lo que debido a mis prioridades me concentrare en eso de lleno,pero eso no quiere decir que los abandone solo que no habrá actualizaciones tan frecuentes o varios fics publicados en una semana,tratare de subir este y los otros que pueda cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **-Ahora pasando a las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-El Poderoso Gilgamesh: Ahora se calmaran un poco las cosas pero en algún momento se volverán intensas de nuevo aunque eso tardara te lo aseguro**

 **-Night Flying: Respondiendo a lo que decías te agradezco por considerarlos asi pero como decía no me considero el mejor solo soy un humilde escritor, por el otro lado no hay de que me encarta leer tus historias asi que espero que sigas asi,es las responsabilidades son importantes y también disfruta de este capitulo.**

 **Tranquila si bien ocurrió lo que viste debes de seguir leyendo pues una tonta pelea amorosa no pondrá en tela de juicio el amor de ellas dos,si es cierto hacen buena pareja juntas por eso me encantan, ahora sin mas me despido.**

 **-Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine**

Capitulo 7:Luz y Oscuridad

POV General:

Todo había pasado tan rápido ante los ojos de Uzuki, primero salir deprimida por haber malentendido la escena que Tsukamoto hizo a propósito después ser secuestrada por este y maltratada, luego cuando por fin era libre y rescatada de sus captores tenia que pasarle eso al amor de su vida, ella no culpaba a Rin pero hubiera preferido recibir la bala ella que a su novia.

Uzuki se sentía muy mal por eso pero Mio y las demás trataban de animarla, hablando de las demás habían llegado con rapidez al hospital gracias a los guardaespaldas de Iori que les habían recogido en la limosina de esta, en cuanto a Rin fue internada de urgencia en el hospital Nishikino siendo operada por una pareja de doctores pelirrojos quienes le prometieron a las amigas de Rin que ella estaría bien pero que tardaría en recuperarse después de 4 horas de incertidumbre la cirugía fue un éxito y allí empezaron a llegar además de la familia de Rin y la de las demás varias chicas de 346pro y Miki, también se encontraban allí los dos productores y Mishiro-san todos estaban atentos y preocupados por la situación de Rin y lo que había tenido que pasar Uzuki además de la labor heroica de las demás.

Rin había sido sacada del quirófano y puesta en una habitación a descansar conectada a unas cuantas maquinas que le ayudarían a recuperarse mas rápido pero aun no podía recibir visitas y mucho menos aun ella no despertaba esa noche sus amigas la pasaron allí en vela esperándola en compañía de Mishiro-san que decidió quedarse a cargo de las chicas pues los demás ya se habían ido hace horas.

Mientras que las chicas dormían Mishiro salió afuera a tomar un poco de aire y fumar de su pipa, encontrándose con Takeuchi afuera quien si bien siempre mantenía un temple serio esta vez estaba sumamente preocupado de lo que había ocurrido con las chicas de New gen y ese tipo que le había hecho daño a Rin, el le expreso su preocupación a Mishiro:

-Takeuchi: Si hubiera estado mas atento y hubiera acompañado a ese evento a las chicas quizás no hubieran tenido que pasar por esto

-Mishiro: Vamos no deberías culparte por eso después de todo, todos llevamos nuestros días y vidas normales era imposible predecir que algo así ocurriría o que un loco como ese chico estaría detrás de Shibuya-san y Shimamura-san.

-Takeuchi: Aun asi me cuesta creer que una situación como esta ocurra, es decir se supone que soy su productor mi deber es cuidar de ellas y velar por que sean felices en su trabajo pero esto se aleja de ese sueño..

-Mishiro: Talvez deberías olvidarte del tema, ya paso y ellas están bien lo importante ahora como Productor y consejero que eres de esas chicas es que estés con ellas y les ayudes a superar esto, yo también les ayudare y ten por seguro que incrementaremos las medidas de seguridad de cada Idol de la compañía inclusive de las nuevas reclutas que aun no han debutado pues la prioridad es proteger a nuestras Idols de gente mal de la cabeza como ese chico.

-Takeuchi: Entiendo

-Mishiro: Quieres fumar un poco ayuda a alejar el estrés y los nervios de una situación asi?

-Takeuchi: No, gracias no fumo, pero gracias de todas maneras veo que usted no es tan fría como aparenta directora Mishiro.

-Mishiro: Claro que no soy una persona tengo sentimientos sabes, una situación como esta es algo difícil de manejar pues soy como la madre o líder que debe cuidar de cada miembro de esta compañía y evitar que cosas asi sucedan es difícil lidiar con lo que siento respecto a esta situación ahora, pero siendo dueña de una compañía como esta debes mantener un temple serio que imponga respeto y admiración rara vez te puedes dar el lujo de abrirte a los demás…

-Takeuchi: Mishiro-san…..

Mientras que ellos dos seguían hablando en una sala cerca de los cuartos del hospital estaban en un sofá tumbadas durmiendo una sobre las otras Arisa, Mio y Nao, mientras que en las otras dos sillas se podía ver a Iori y Karen durmiendo, Uzuki si bien no estaba lastimada gravemente había sido internada en una habitación de forma preventiva pues duro varios días sin comer y en condiciones deplorable por lo que unos sueros y ciertas valoraciones medicas le ayudarían a recuperarse mientras tanto.

Hablando de Uzuki ella difícilmente había podido consolar el sueño no lo había mostrado delante de las demás ni siquiera delante de sus padres pero había llorado mucho jamás había querido que nada de esto pasara, pero no podía culpar a Rin de lo sucedido ella también era una victima de los planes locos de aquel chico desquiciado, muy en el fondo sabia que ella pudo sentir la calidez de Rin cuando se puso delante suya protegiéndola de aquel disparo.

Uzuki se levanto de su cama y con su pijama puesto se escabullo de su habitación como pudo buscando la de Rin, sabia que estaba en extremo delicada mientras que se recuperaba pero ella quería hablarle y que sintiera su calor para que estuviera tranquila y supiera que ella se encontraba bien gracias a ella.

Así que entro al cuarto en silencio y un llanto silencioso empezó a brotar de sus ojos inconscientemente al verla conectada a todos esos aparatos aun así siguió adelante limpiándose las lagrimas con sus dedos se acerco hasta la cama de Rin y tomando su mano la junto con la de su novia mientras que decía..

POV Uzuki:

 **Quien diría que una chica como yo podría ser novia de alguien como tu…**

 **Eres una gran amiga, una chica noble y de fuerte carácter que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a los que ama, no te gusta mostrar tu lado tierno en publico, te avergüenzas de varias cosas y al igual que yo le tienes miedo a las películas de terror y a los payasos,tus padres te quieren mucho al igual que tienes amigas que te aprecian….**

 **Pero por sobre todo….se que soy tu sol….aquella luz a la que te aferras en esos malos momentos cuando todo es oscuridad y penumbra….**

 **Ahora eres una pequeña niña asustadiza que necesita de compañía y todo el amor del mundo, sabes que antes yo también era así me costo mucho tener confianza en mi misma y no estaba segura de poder lograr mi sueño de ser Idol pero recuerdo esa tarde cuando el Productor me llevo a conocer a mis dos compañeras Idol que faltaban allí te conocí….Rin-chan…..**

 **Hemos pasado por varias cosas juntas, por buenos y malos momentos pero jamás nos hemos arrepentido de nuestro sueño y hemos seguido adelante con el, gracias a ti crecí como persona y logre destacar y hacer felices a los demás, mi sonrisa es gracias a ti querida Rin tu me ayudaste a volverme fuerte y ser la persona que soy ahora, así que por favor….**

 **Sentía como mis ojos se ponían llorosos mientras mas seguía hablándole mas recordaba todos esos buenos y malos momentos y me hacia sentir muy triste pues muy en el fondo tenia miedo de perderla…..**

 **Como un susurro al aire a modo de plegaria después de besar su frente me acerque a su oreja y le dije…**

 **Amor por favor despierta vuelve aquí con nosotras, con tu familia y conmigo…**

-Fin del POV Uzuki-

POV General:

Después de eso Uzuki se retiro de la habitación y volvió a su cuarto a dormir, Mishiro y Takeuchi entraron de vuelta después de estar discutiendo varias cosas acerca de la vida privada de ambos como de su juventud y el porque habían escogido sus trabajos y su largo camino hasta donde estaban hoy, Mishiro se había sincerado con el y le había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser.

Cosa que solo hacia con personas de confianza, el Productor agradecía que su jefa hubiese tenido ese gesto hacia el, después de entrar ambos vieron en aquella sala de espera como las 5 chicas dormían en los brazos de Morfeo mientras que ambos pasaban por las habitaciones echándole un ojo a Uzuki y Rin y asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con las dos….

Luego de asegurarse de eso ambos decidieron dormir un poco, al día siguiente las 5 chicas despertaron y se arreglaron un poco acercándose al cuarto de Uzuki, Mio lloro en los brazos de esta al ver que estaba bien haciendo conmover a los demás por esta situación, en cuanto a Rin había tenido una gran mejoría en su salud pero aun asi no despertaba.

Uzuki fue dada de alta, las chicas a regañadientes volvieron a sus vidas normales en el caso de Iori y las chicas de New Gen y Triad volvieron a sus trabajos de Idols volviendo como lideres en el caso de Uzuki y Mio de sus sub unidades llamadas Pink Check School y Positive Passion,en cuanto a Karen y Nao habían hecho trabajos de solista donde se habían vuelto bastante cotizadas.

Ahora ambas hacían parte de dos units cada una por su lado en el caso de Nao ella estaba en Ne-xus con sus amigas cercanas quizá había sido cuestión de suerte o un giro del destino en cuanto a Karen ella se encontraba terminando de ensayar la canción de Love Destiny de la unidad Masqua:rade pues pronto darían una presentación con dicha canción.

En cuanto a los fans de New Gen estos fueron informados de la situación y rezaban y pedían por la mejora de la salud de Rin para que pronto volviese, de todo esto ya habían pasado dos meses y Rin aun no despertaba pero las chicas y los demás no perdían sus esperanzas aun….

POV Rin:

 **Después de recibir el disparo supe que había protegido a la persona mas importante para mi no tenia arrepentimientos quizás el único que tendría seria el no volver a verla pues rápidamente sentía como me desvanecía y me hacia mas liviana, todo a mi alrededor se volvió oscuro y así estuve vagando por largo tiempo siguiendo una misteriosa luz rosa…**

 **Cuando aquella luz inundo todo mi camino y yo estaba a punto de entrar en aquel extraño lugar pude escuchar una voz llorosa que reconocí inmediatamente era Uzuki y estaba llorando por mi, no podía cruzar al otro lado y hacerle eso a ella así que escuche cada cosa que decía y esas palabras al mismo tiempo que calentaron mi corazón también me trajeron una melancolía inmensa pues de verdad quería volver a verla pero mi situación actual me lo impedía.**

 **Sin embargo aquella luz enorme se había vuelto una pequeña estrella que jugaba conmigo a que la siguiera para serles honesta quizás era la única opción que tenia debía de seguir aquella estrella no se porque pero sentía que podría volver a ver a Uzuki si seguía esa luz, mientras que avanzaba por el camino…**

 **Recuerdos de cada cosa que hicimos juntas desde que la conocí venían a mi llenándome de fuerzas y valor para seguir, parecía que estaba subiendo una especie de montaña el camino era largo y traicionero pero mi voluntad y aquella estrella me mantenían en el camino…**

 **Espera Uzuki pronto volveré a verte…**

-Fin del POV Rin-

Ese día Rin estaba empezando a mostrar señales de vida de nuevo su salud se había recuperado por completo y los médicos ya le habían quitado los líquidos, Uzuki había terminado de trabajar quería venir con las demás pero aun no acababan con sus labores por lo que vino al hospital ella acompañada de Mishiro que se había ofrecido a traerla pues ciertamente Mishiro veía a Uzuki como una hija debido a ciertos acontecimientos que habían pasado en el ultimo año.

Así que después de aparcar el coche ambas entraron y mientras que Mishiro las registraba Uzuki subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su amada, le alegro el ver que ya no tenia esas maquinas que daban miedo y al ver su hermoso y angelical rostro aunque fuera imprudente decidió acercarse a darle un beso a su querida bella durmiente a ver si en un vano intento ella volvía con Uzuki.

Tierna y cariñosamente ella junto sus labios con los de Rin y la beso cuando estaba por separarse sintió como una débil mano agarraba la suya y separando su rostro del de su novia veía como esta un poco adolorida habría los ojos mientras que se podían apreciar lagrimas en el rostro de Rin y ella dijo…

-Rin: Volví amor mío…y quiero que sepas que jamás te volveré a dejar por nada del mundo Uzuki…

-Uzuki: Rin-chan….bienvenida de vuelta

-Rin: Sabes extrañaba tus besos, maldición siento como si me hubiera pasado una maquina por encima todo mi cuerpo esta muy entumecido..

-Uzuki: Espera llamare a las enfermeras y les dire que despertaste

En la puerta se podía observar a Mishiro quien le regalo una sonrisa disimulada al par de chicas y volvía a salir de la habitación en busca del doctor y las enfermeras, Rin había sido un verdadero milagro se había recuperado pero lo que mas había necesitado para despertar según el doctor Nishikino era la compañía de las personas que la querían, sabia que era una chica fuerte asi que le dijo que lo tomara con calma que la darían de alto en 4 días y que le tomaría un tiempo recuperarse pero que volvería a su vida normal.

Luego de eso Uzuki le aviso a las demás chicas quienes se alegraron por la noticia saludaron y bromearon con Rin, en el caso de Nao y Mio estas lloraron de felicidad al ver a su amiga de vuelta, el Productor también se encontraba alegre de ver a Rin bien y les prometió a todas que cuidaría mejor de ellas ahora, después la pequeña celebración y de que todos se fueran Uzuki ayudaba a comer a su novia mientras que Rin le dijo…

-Rin: Sabes no se que haría sin ti… amor, creo que eres el motivo mas fuerte por el cual pude seguir adelante y sobreponerme a esta situación, así que con gusto volvería a protegerte de quien trate de hacerte de daño..

-Uzuki: No digas eso tonta, no quiero volver a quedarme sola de nuevo no lo soportaría el volver a perderte…

-Rin: Uzuki…..

Rin al ver a su novia un poco enojada por lo que había dicho sonrió y le acaricio su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos mientras que le decía…

-Rin: Nunca te abandonare por que ambas somos almas gemelas recuerdas?

-Uzuki: Lo se, aunque eso fue un poco cursi para que alguien como tu lo diga…

-Rin: Cállate tontita

Dijo Rin haciéndola callar con un beso mientras que los rayos del sol al atardecer entraban por la ventana del cuarto dándole a ambas chicas en el rostro mientras que se besaban demostrando el fuerte vinculo que las unía, ya fuera en el peor o mejor momento en luz o oscuridad ambas estaban preparadas para enfrentar lo que fuera pues había algo que nadie podría arrebatarles y eso era el puro amor que sentían la una hacia la otra….

 **Este capitulo va dedicado con especial cariño para mi lectora mas fiel Night Flying**

 **-Próximo Capitulo: Nothing But You**


	8. Nothing But You

**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:** **The IDOLM STER es propiedad de** **©BNEI / Project IM S o Idolmaster,creado por Akihiro Ishihara,Hiroyuki Onoda**

 **\- Bienvenidos sean a esta nueva historia y la primera de Cinderella Girls con esta pareja,espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mi me gusto el escribirla,sera un NaoxKaren con mas parejas y personajes de la serie original saldrán aquí,al ser un AU de pronto algunas cosas varíen un poco del Canon original de la serie y el manga.**

 **-He vuelto al fin de la muerte asi que las actualizaciones semanales volverán, lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto..**

 **-Aclaracion esto sera una tanda de capítulos centrados en la unidad Nex-us del deresute,en cuanto a orden de acontecimientos ocurrirá durante las semanas que Rin estaba en el hospital, sus protagonistas serán Nao,Anya,Yuka,Miku y Syoko.**

 **-Este Capitulo toma inspiración del evento y conmus de Nothing but you del juego.**

 **-Ahora pasando a las reviews del capitulo pasado:**

 **-Night Flying: Me alegra que te haya gustado y si tuve que pensarlo un poco para que fuera realista pero a la vez que no cayera tanto en la ficción,aprecio tus halagos, y si esas dos se me hacen una de las mejores y mas tiernas parejas que existen deberían haber mas historias sobre ellas,ahora espero que disfrutes del capitulo y perdón por andar morido las fiestas me alocaron un poco jeje**

 **Tranquila si bien ocurrió lo que viste debes de seguir leyendo pues una tonta pelea amorosa no pondrá en tela de juicio el amor de ellas dos,si es cierto hacen buena pareja juntas por eso me encantan, ahora sin mas me despido.**

 **-Titulo:A Lovely Tsundere Will Shine**

Capitulo 8:Nothing But You

POV General:

Después de todas las malas cosas que le habían ocurrido a Rin y Uzuki, Nao no podía estar mas preocupada tanto que había descuidado un poco su trabajo, sin embargo durante su día de clases Karen y Arisa le dijeron que se relajara y calmara un poco pues lo peor había pasado y pronto estarían bien, sin embargo no todo era malo ese día cuando ella llego a la oficina fue recibida por las miembros del proyecto krone.

Y después de saludarlas a todas cuando pensaba en ir a ver a Karen entrenar, tanto Nao como Anya fueron llamadas por Frederica pues la directora Mishiro las necesitaba a ambas en su oficina, así que las dos amigas salieron del lugar y se preguntaban para que las necesitaría la directora, pero luego de mucho pensarlo talvez pensaban que tendrían nuevos discos.

Así que al llegar al piso indicado y entrar en la oficina de Mishiro vieron que ella estaba con un temple relajado y que además de ella estaban Miku, Yuka y Syoko también, con todas allí y también estaba Ryousuke el productor del proyecto krone, la directora procedió a explicarles el porque les había reunido y les dijo que dadas sus cualidades como cantantes y sus imágenes de Idol.

Ellas podían hacer una unidad nueva y fresca que seria atrayente para fans y el mercado en general, además seria una nueva experiencia para ellas 5 de la cual podrían aprender mucho, ella les mostro como serian sus trajes y la melodía de la canción y las 5 chicas quedaron encantadas así que aceptaron el formar la nueva unidad.

La canción que interpretarían aun no tenia letras y su unidad no tenia nombre pero ya harían todo eso por el camino porque desde ese día tenían que entrenar y practicar juntas tanto en baile como en canto pues ciertamente si a la vista se veían bien y si eran amigas sabían sus puntos fuertes y débiles así que tendrían que ver quien seria la líder y quien haría cada cosa.

Asi que el dia siguió normal y las 5 chicas quedaron de encontrarse en un restaurante para discutir sus pensamientos sobre la nueva unidad, se encontraron en un McDonald's donde Nao recordó que su amiga Karen era una gran adicta a comer papas fritas, pero bueno sin que se desviara del tema, ya reunidas todas en la mesa Nao tomo la palabra y dijo:

-Nao: Chicas esto es una oportunidad inesperada y a la vez muy buena asi que debemos aprovecharla y descubrir que podemos hacer juntas..

-Yuka: Nao-chan puede que tengas razón en eso pero debes de recordar que nuestros enfoques de trabajo son muy distintos, por ejemplo a mi me gustan las canciones e historias tiernas..

-Miku: A mi me gustan mucho los gatos tanto que adoro tener un personaje de uno,Miku-nya siempre ha sido asi y no creo que pueda cambiar..

-Nao: Bueno eso lo entiendo, pero siempre deben estar abiertas a nuevos horizontes chicas..

-Anya: Nao tiene razón por ejemplo tu Miku, no disfrutaste aquella vez que cantaste rock con Riina y Natsuki?

-Miku: Debo admitir que si, pero eso es algo diferente-nya..

-Syoko: Por ejemplo yo soy tímida pero cuando escucho metal y me pongo seria en un escenario….Hyahahahaa…Pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea le enseñare a esos mocosos que el metal y el rock pueden ser muy cools

-Nao: Wow hace mucho tiempo que no te veía hacer eso Syoko-chan..

-Yuka: Me pareció bastante genial y cool.

-Anya: Harasho,a mi también me encanto…

-Syoko: y..como ven así soy en las canciones y escenarios y a mis fans les ha encantando.

-Nao: Bueno por ahora tenemos eso, de momento haremos ejercicio y entrenaremos cada dia,luego practicaremos canto juntas, así que chicas cuento con su apoyo.

-Todas: Si!

-Anya: Nao pero creo que olvidas algo importante como deberíamos llamarnos?

-Nao: Mmm que tal Trinity Rogue..

-Syoko: suena mejor Pandemic Mushrooms

-Miku: Es una buena idea pero pensarían que somos hongos…Que tal Fluffy Neko World..

-Yuka: Me gusta ese…

-Nao: Pero fluffy….siento algo que no me agrada con respecto a ese y no se que sea realmente…

Al final las chicas terminaron de comer y no lograron pensar en un buen nombre para su unidad, así que acordaron que lo dejarían para después, quizás tratar de hacer la letra de la canción primero les ayudaría en algo y las encargadas de hacer la letra con ayuda del productor si es que la necesitaran serian Nao y Anya, ambas estaban felices de que les hubiera tocado encargarse de algo tan importante..

Esa noche Anya iria a casa de Nao para empezar a discutir ideas sobre como debía ser la letra de la cancion,las que Nao le aviso a su madre para que tuviera algo listo ya que Anya se quedaría a comer, así que Nao tomo el metro en dirección a su hogar encontrándose de camino con Karen quien le pidió con lujo de detalles sobre el porque la directora le había llamado pues estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga..

Nao le dijo que no era nada grave, solo que ella le había pedido que formara una nueva unidad con Anya,Yuka,Syoko y Miku a lo que Karen felicito a su amiga por tener una nueva unidad y le dijo que tenia una gran responsabilidad ahora que seria líder de la misma, Nao se sonrojo por el halago pero le dijo a Karen que aun no decidían quien seria la líder..

La estación donde se bajaría Karen se acercaba así que antes de que se abrieran las puertas le deseo suerte a Nao y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla mientras que salía corriendo, dejando fuera de lugar y sonrojada por tal acto a Nao y mientras esta se calmaba escuchaba como alguien se reía detrás de ella y cuando se volteo a ver quien era resulto que era Iori, pero esta venia acompañada por una rubia igual de alta que Nao.

Nao se iba a enojar con Iori pero esta le pidió que le contara que había pasado a parte de la recuperación de Rin que aunque aun seguía en el hospital le habían dicho que iba mejorando, así que Nao le resumió todo lo que había pasado de sus amigas y su nueva unidad, y la chica rubia quien se identifico como Miki Hoshii se metió en la conversación diciéndole a Nao que ella talvez le podría ayudar con eso.

Pero Nao les dijo que estaba ocupada y tenia que planear las letras de la canción, con mas razón la pareja de chicas le ofrecieron su ayuda a Nao, y después de un puchero que le provoco celos a Iori, las 3 se dirigieron a casa de Nao, y cuando esta llego su madre la saludo amablemente y a sus amigas también, a las cuales les ofreció algo de beber por lo que ambas pidieron agua.

Después de eso las 3 chicas pasaron a la sala y cada una se sentó en un sofá y en la mesa y con varias hojas y lápices en mano empezaron a desarrollar ideas, poco después llego Anya y esta ya conocía a Iori Minase de antemano por la vez que había venido a ayudar a su amiga, pero no conocía a Miki por lo que ambas se presentaron y después de charlar un rato las dos se hicieron amigas e intercambiaron sus teléfonos.

La chica ruso-japonesa estaba feliz de hacer una nueva amistad y estar rodeada de amigas, Nao procedió a poner el track de muestra de la canción y la melodía le agrado bastante a Iori y Miki, la primera pensó claramente que quien había compuesto esto era un genio pues encajaba con el aura y personalidad de las 5 chicas, así que con inspiración renovada empezó a escribir sobre una canción..

En la que 5 amigas peleaban por el amor de un chico que amaban y pensaban que no había nadie como, pero después de leerla a Miki le desagrado la idea y ella escribió su versión muy a su estilo sobre un amor prohibido entre dos chicas que estaban separadas por vivir en diferentes partes de la ciudad y que mantenían su romance teniendo encuentros en el metro..

A las chicas no les pareció mala idea pero era algo demasiado adulto y maduro para el publico al que iban a atraer, por lo que Anya escribió la suya sobre una solitaria estrella que había encontrado una compañera y ahora podía brillar como nunca mientras que describía su felicidad, pero fue interrumpida por su estomago pues este había sonado y ella apenada dijo que tenia hambre..

Las chicas rieron mientras que la chica proveniente de Hokkaido hacia un puchero, la madre de Nao les dijo que la cena estaba servida y al sentarse no esperaban encontrarse con semejante banquete que la señora Kamiya había preparado, entre esos había frijolitos chinos algo que a Iori le gustaba, así que después de agradecer a Kami-sama todas procedieron a comer.

Y un rato después de acabar, le dieron las gracias a la señora Kamiya y después de eso siguieron trabajando, cuando ya se hizo tarde y no habían mas metros las chicas decidieron quedarse donde Nao y Miki festejo infantilmente pues tendrían una noche de chicas, Anya se maravillo con la idea pues era la primera vez que hacia algo así, las chicas subieron al cuarto de Nao y ella les presto algunos de sus pijamas.

Miki se burlo de su novia pues ninguno le quedaba por su falta de pecho, y esta se enojo con Miki iniciando una guerra de almohadas.

-Iori: Ya veras tonta pagaras por esto. Y…por. Por llamarme plana..

-Miki: Espera Dekorin era una broma sabes que te amo no?

Pero Miki no pudo terminar su oración pues una almohada se estrello en su cara mientras que Anya se reía y Nao miraba divertida la situación pero pronto se dejaron llevar e inicio la guerra de almohadas donde Nao hacia equipo con Iori y Miki y Anya eran sus oponentes así que después de pelear y volver a la seriedad, Nao encontró un viejo pijama de conejo suyo que le quedaba Iori..

Ya con la calma recuperada entre las 4 decidieron escribir una letra pues habían pensado en los profundos sentimientos de amor que unían a Iori y Miki, o Anya pensaba lo mismo de ella y Minami y en especial de Nao hacia Karen mientras que todas ellas la miraban como burlándose de Nao quien sacando su lado Tsundere a flote se avergonzó mucho y se enojo con ellas.

Así que con esa inspiración en mano siguieron escribiendo hasta que las 3 de la mañana llegaron y todas cayeron rendidas, Miki abrazaba a Iori metiéndola inconscientemente entre sus pechos y Iori estaba en el quinto sueño con dichas almohadas, Nao no podía dormir y se volteo mientras que escuchaba a Anya quejarse dormida diciendo cosas como…

``no se vayan, no me dejen'' o papa…mama.. y varias palabras en ruso que ella desconocía totalmente, al parecer Anya estaba teniendo una pesadilla y cuando Nao se acerco esta despertó asustada y llorando, Nao le abrazo diciéndole amablemente que solo había sido un mal sueño y que debía calmarse…

Nao también le dijo que había escuchado lo que decía en el sueño, así que le pregunto que significaba, y Anya al ver el semblante preocupado de su amiga que se preocupaba por ella comenzó a contarle su pasado, sobre como se habían enamorado sus padres en Hokkaido y como la habían tenido, por lo que anastasia sabia al año de nacer su padre se la llevo a Rusia y así estuvo en un ir y venir constante.

Hasta que cumplió los 10 años y volvieron a japon,antes de eso su padre le había enseñado ruso y como se comportaban allá pero para la pequeña Anya era algo muy confuso luego llegar de nuevo a Japón y aprender japonés no fue fácil y le costaba mucho, al ingresar a una primaria ella siempre se la pasaba sola pues por su apariencia pensaban que era una chica fría y distante.

Y así fue algunos niños se burlaban de su acento y forma de hablar el japonés, haciéndola sentirse mal y realmente sola, más grande en su secundaria su forma de hablar aunque había mejorado aun no era perfecta razón por la cual le costaba relacionarse con los demás y ella se sentía aun mas triste pues no podía decirle esto a sus padres o los haría sentir mal y ella los quería mucho.

Durante ese tiempo se sintió muy sola y depresiva, habiendo escuchado todo eso Nao se lleno de pena y tristeza por lo que su amiga tuvo que pasar, pero Nao le animo diciéndole que ahora la tenia a ella, a las demás, a Minami, al staff, al productor a la directora y a sus fans, que ya no estaba sola y nunca mas tendría que estarlo.

Anya pensó que su amiga tenia razón y le agradeció con un abrazo diciéndole que era una amiga muy preciada para ella, después de eso volvieron a dormir pero esta vez abrazadas para que Anya no tuviera pesadillas y esta durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Al día siguiente:

Ya tenían la letra de la canción lista y se la mostrarían a las demás en el restaurante después de sus actividades, Iori y Miki estarían ahí, así que después de su día y de entrenar al cada una de las chicas leer la letra se quedaron fascinadas de lo que las dos habían escrito y siendo sinceras dijeron que habían tenido ayuda extra mientras que les guiñaban el ojo a la pareja de chicas frente a ellas, Iori dijo que solo había sido un poco haciéndolas reír a todas…

Y en especial cada una dijo que con esas letras el nombre perfecto para la canción seria Nothing But You…

 **Y listo se imprimo,lamento la inactividad pero quitando la universidad y el trabajo,el final de año fue muy ajetreado pero bueno lo que importa es que estoy bien y he vuelto no se preocupen, en compensación tendrán otro capitulo mas esta semana asi que espero que lo disfruten, nos veremos pronto y se despide su amigo el confiable tio Ryuzaki…**

 **-Próximo Capitulo: El Viaje a Hokkaido**


	9. Explicaciones y Retorno

**-N/A: Ya lo se, ya lo se merezco la muerte por desaparecer casi dos años pero bueno aquí no vendré con excusas de que los estudios o el trabajo o demás así que seré directo en decir que paso.**

 **Desde la partida de mi padre de este mundo no negare que tuve una gran depresión y todo lo que eso conlleve, luego cuando me sentí mejor ocurrieron varias cosas y aparte de mis estudios me vi cargado con las responsabilidades de un adulto como ayudar a llevar dinero a casa y ese tipo de cosas casi tanto que no me quedaba tiempo para nada.**

 **Y cuando de todo corazón estaba inspirado por escribir algo o querer seguir haciéndolo algo pasaba y enseguida me era imposible hacerlo, respecto a este año pasado para finales ya por fin mi vida ha logrado medio estabilizarse, había perdido las ganas y el valor de escribir pero unos amigos de toda la vida y ciertos fickers me animaron.**

 **Asi que con todo solucionado esta vez pienso regresar para quedarme dado que quiero tener mas calidad en mis historias como capítulos mas largos que valgan la pena su espera y con mas contenido(teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de fics que tenia,que por cierto ahora que lo pienso me emociono de mas que al tener tantos era difícil subirlos semanalmente)ahora bien retomare principalmente mis historias de love live en especial la primera,seguida de las de idolmaster y por ultimo las demas no abandonare ninguna pero se distribuirán de la siguiente manera siendo subidas cada dos semanas de 2 en 2**

 **Pienso iniciar asi:**

 **-La pequeña melodía en medio de la oscuridad y Fate ars nova(que por cierto al ver ciertas cosas apenas empezaba a conocer el fateverse no sabia mucho por lo que siento que la cague en varias cosas con la misma por lo que rehare esa historia y la dividiré en dos,tendrán capítulos mañana de estas 3.**

 **-Luego después de esa subida pasadas dos semanas seguirían A broken farewell y la pequeña estrella peridad(HonoUmi)**

 **-Después Renacer de las hojas escarlatas(HonoRiko o-O) y A lovely Tsundere will shine**

 **y así sucesivamente Path to the stars,Fall of charity,el camino ninja de los hermanos zorro y demas sepan bien que no abandonare ninguna historia ni iniciare ninguno nuevo fic salvo retos o oneshots quizás, pero así será el cronograma.**

 **No se si aun quede alguien aquí siguiéndome asi que se que de todo corazón no merezco perdón ni una oportunidad pero si aun queda alguien leyéndome pues volveremos al inicio cuando lo hacia por amor al arte y no como una obligación.**

 **Se despide su amigable vecino Ryuzaki-san, oh espero eso es de spidey nos pueden joder por eso, bueno cuídense nos veremos mañana mis queridos lectores…..**


End file.
